Written In The Stars
by CloseToFlying
Summary: Victoria Gauvreau's always been the girl a guy needs, not the girl that needs a guy, but she's fourteen now, and life seems to be changing.
1. The Only Exception

**A/N: I wanted to try writing a Harry Potter fanfic, so here goes. It's obviously between James Sirius Potter and OC. And the OC is based off one of my VERY best friends, so I hope you like her personality as much as I love her. Enjoy! **

_Prologue_

Victoria Gauvreau had long brown hair with random blue streaks, big blue eyes and tanned skin. Her family vacationed every year to a reclusive beach in the Bahamas with another family.

The 9 year old girl was twirling around when her mother called her to the front of the house. She stopped twirling, fighting against a blood rush. Running over to her mom, she looked up at her, eyes sparkling.

"Yeah Mum?" she asked.

"Say hello to the Potters and the Weasleys. You haven't seen them in a year."

"Hello!" Victoria said brightly.

They all smiled and said hello back, except James, who just ignored her. Her smile faded as she looked at him.

"Mum, I'm going to the beach. Roxie, come with me?" she asked.

Roxanne Weasley shook back her red hair and nodded. The two girls headed for the beach and waded in the water, up until their shorts.

"I love the summer." Roxanne said, smiling brightly.

"Me too," Victoria smiled.

A moment later she was serious again. After a long silence, Roxanne finally looked over at her. Victoria had her head tipped back towards the sun. Her eyes were half-closed and she looked happy and sad at the same time. Roxanne knew her best friend well enough to know that the happy side was just from the summer, and that something had been bothering her all year. The redhead was confused, nothing got Victoria down. She finally spoke.

"What's bothering you?" she demanded.

"Why does your cousin hate me?" Victoria asked.

Roxanne could see that it was really bothering her. Victoria's lower lip was trembling.

"I don't know. He's not usually like that. Maybe he likes you?"

"Whatever, of course not," Victoria brushed it off. "I'm hungry; do you want to get something to eat?"

"Yeah, let's go to the Snack Shack." Roxanne said, referring to the junk food store in the small nearby wizarding town.

"Sounds good, we need to stock up on our junk for the summer." Victoria's happy expression was back.

They walked back to the beach, the tiny currents slowing their steps. Passing by the house they shared, they picked up Dominique- Rose was too shy -and then told their parents they were walking to the Shack.

Footsteps pounded behind them. The three girls turned.

Fred, Louis, Albus and James were coming up behind them, trying to catch up. The girls stopped. Roxanne glared at James- she was mad at him for hurting Victoria's feelings- and smiled at the rest of them.

Fred and Roxanne and James started talking, Dominique and Louis started talking about when they were going to visit France, and Albus fell into step with Victoria, and they started a discussion about brooms, and how Victoria now had a Firebolt 2002.

"Yeah, I love it, it's like it's listening to my thoughts and not what I'm doing when I'm flying you know?" she asked.

They arrived at the Snack Shack and stepped inside the refreshingly cool store. Victoria immediately started stocking up on her candy.

She paid, and the familiar 15 year old guy: Luke smiled.

"It's been awhile." He commented.

"Yeah, a whole year," Victoria smiled back at him. "I'm out of candy so, I'm back!" she handed over the money.

"Bye, I'm off to spend time with my friends!" she half-waved and left the store with her friends. And James.

Her hair swung along behind her as she and Roxanne walked ahead. They were talking animatedly about Hogwarts, waving their arms around to punctuate their points. Dominique joined them, and the guys watched them walk away.

"Have you ever noticed that Victoria's really pretty?" Louis asked quietly.

The boys nodded in agreement. Even James.

* * *

><p><em>Chapter One: The Only Exception<em>

Victoria flopped down on her bed. Her trunk lay unpacked still, and the train to Hogwarts left the next morning. Her room was covered in her clothes and her huge stack of books was leaning against her bed.

Her mother and father were at the Ministry; they were Aurors and there had just been a mass bring in of remaining Death Eaters, causing a load of paperwork.

Her 15 year old brother was home, but he was locked up in his room trying to finish _his _History of Magic on a rogue goblin that had broken into Gringott's seventy-five years ago.

She finally gave up on figuring out how to pack everything and headed down into the dark kitchen with _An Introduction to Charms_ under her arm. Finding her bag she sighed in relief, she didn't want to have to carry all her books in her arms.

Grabbing an apple out of their fridge, she returned to her room. Victor-her brother- stuck his head out of his room.

She had always found their names cheesy: Victoria and Victor. They were _justlikethis_ and she told him everything.

"Hey, got your stuff packed?" he asked.

"No." She muttered. "I can't fit all my stuff in." She admitted.

He laughed. "Good luck!" he called, returning to his essay.

Victoria rolled her eyes; he was already the smartest person she knew. She opened the dark wood door of her room and entered the green, blue, brown, purple and white room.

She finally decided on packing by putting her underwear at the bottom, then a row of books, then her casual clothes, then books, and then her school clothes.

Her Russian Blue cat Minnie jumped onto the top and helpfully held the lid down while she did up the buckles.

"Thanks Minnie." She patted her cat.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Victoria was shaken awake by her mother. Anna smiled.<p>

"Good morning. Breakfast is ready." She said, kissing her daughter's head and leaving the room.

Victoria groaned and rolled out of bed. She padded downstairs with her hair in a messy bun, her eyes narrowed with sleepiness. They were usually very naturally wide and it looked different on her.

She was wearing a blue tank top and white pyjama shorts. She sat down at the table and her father slid her plate down it. It was a tomato, bacon, cheese and ham omelette with bacon and buttered toast. She dug in.

Just after finishing, she gulped down some apple juice and stood, as the doorbell rang. Her brother opened it.

The Potters were there. Lily ran inside and hugged Victoria. Albus waved and she hugged Lily and his brother, ignoring James. It had been two months since she had seen her best friends; they hadn't met up in Diagon Alley.

She said hello to Harry and Ginny. Lily asked to see her bedroom.

"Sure follow me." Victoria said.

Albus came along, he'd seen it before, but out of sheer boredom, he decided to revisit it. Victoria opened the door to her room.

"It's so cool!" Lily gasped.

"Thanks." Victoria turned around as she heard footsteps on the stairs.

It was James.

"What do you want?" she snapped.

"To escape parent talk." He smirked.

She rolled her eyes. "Nobody said you can come into my room." She said quietly, trying to avoid Lily hearing them. She was only seven after all.

She did anyways. You don't live with two brothers for seven years and only have average hearing. She walked over.

"I know you two are always arguing, I may be seven but I'm NOT stupid. So you two are going to make up." She said firmly.

"We can't make up because we were never friends." James snapped.

"Well you're going to be." Lily announced.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. She stayed silent, and couldn't help but exchange a confused look with James... probably the only time they'd ever looked at each other at the same time.

"Hug." Lily ordered

"_No way_!" they said together.

"If you don't hug, I will scream so loudly that your eardrums will pop and you'll fail out of Hogwarts because you can't hear instructions in class. And you both won't be able to play Quidditch." She threatened quietly.

Victoria refrained from glaring at her. "You are a devious child." She retorted.

"Hug," Lily insisted, refusing to be derailed.

James ran a hand through his already messy hair. "She's wearing pyjamas!" he complained.

Albus, Lily and Victoria looked at him like he was crazy. "What does that have to do with anything?" Albus asked.

"It means... I don't know." He gave up.

"Good hug!"

Victoria wrinkled her nose as James stepped closer. "Let's get this over with." They muttered at the same time.

They hesitantly hugged each other. Pulling apart, they burst out laughing at Albus' face which reflected utter and complete shock, and Lily's face which was intensely proud.

They stopped laughing a moment later, surprised at the fact they had just laughed at the same thing. Victoria inhaled.

"We should probably go downstairs, it's almost 10:00 AM and the train leaves at eleven." She said quietly.

James nodded. "Yeah." He said just as quietly.

Victoria led the way down the stairs into the living room. The clock chimed loudly and everyone jumped, looking up from their conversations.

"It's ten." Victoria said needlessly.

They laughed at her cheery expressions. The Potters stood and headed for the door, putting on their boots and jackets, as it was very rainy outside.

Victoria and her family stood in the foyer watching them leave. "I'll see you on the train." James said, his usual confident half-smile having returned.

"Yeah, see you." Victoria offered him a smile.

Lily and Albus smiled knowingly, and the parents looked bemused. Victor just shook his head. The Potters left and Victoria and Victor disappeared to finish last minute packing.

Victoria closed the door of her bedroom and lounged on her window seat, Minnie on her lap. She stared out the rain-splattered window. The Potters had just reached their car, and James and Albus looked up, and saw her watching.

They both waved and smiled at her. Victoria waved back and leaned against the wall. She marvelled at how twenty minutes ago, she thought she'd hated James. Now, it was different. She didn't like him, but that hug...

"_I don't hate you."_ James had whispered in her ear.

She had been shocked, but, in her opinion, she had hid it well.

She spent the next half hour with her knees pulled up against her chest, mulling what he said over, analyzing everything word in that short, albeit powerful sentence.

Her father called her down. She grabbed her trunk and slipped a black water-resistant coat over her clothes.

She was wearing the usual Hogwarts uniform, minus her robes because well, it was too early, so she was actually wearing a black tank top, a white blouse, a plack pleated skirt that was mid-thigh-ish length, grey lace tights and she was wearing her usual black knee-high Converse because you could wear whatever shoes you wanted, along with her Gryffindor tie- which she almost forgot.

She met up with her brother, and they walked out to the car together, their parents levitating their trunks behind them.

* * *

><p>At the Kings Cross Station, Anna and Mason hurried their children through the barrier; they had gotten there only five minutes early.<p>

Victoria subconsciously held her breath as she passed through onto Platform 9 ¾. Anna followed her. They loaded her and Victor's trunk onto the train and she hugged her mom and dad goodbye.

"I'll see you for Thanksgiving." She said.

Victor said goodbye, and followed Victoria onto the train. He went off to sit with his friends, and she found an empty compartment. Dominique and Roxanne traipsed down the corridor of the train, and shrieked when they found her.

"It feels like it's been forever since we've seen you!" Roxanne said, hugging her.

Dominique hugged her as well and they settled down next to her. Louis was the next to find them, along with their friends Lorcan and Lysander Scamander. Next was Fallon Longbottom, the last girl in their group. Finally James appeared, unceremoniously flopping down in the empty seat across from Victoria.

Fallon hugged her friends as her hello and smiled brightly. She was like Victoria- happy 99% of the time, but defensive- and the two girls got along great.

The train pulled out and they crowded around the window, saying goodbye to their parents, except for Fallon whose parents were both teachers at Hogwarts.

* * *

><p>Headmistress McGonagall was waiting for them in the entrance hall. The first years filed in, in almost complete silence, milling around while she waited for Professor Flitwick to take over.<p>

"Welcome back to Hogwarts." She said as he arrived, leaving silently.

Victoria exchanged a look with Fallon; both girls were bouncing impatiently on the balls of their feet. Victoria almost screamed when someone put a hand on her shoulder. She whirled around and sighed in relief when she saw it was just Lorcan.

"Relax, they're going to take awhile, you know that and _breathe_," he instructed quietly.

She smiled at her best guy friend, and he wrapped a friendly arm around her shoulder. They sat together with the rest of their group, talking quietly.

All the first years waiting in the hall looked awed by the castle. Professor Flitwick reappeared. "Make sure your robes are properly placed, we must make a good impression on the first years." He instructed.

They all turned to face the Entrance Hall expectantly.

"They look desperate." Dominique muttered. "Haven't they ever heard of playing it cool?"

Victoria, Fallon and Roxanne were the only ones who heard, and laughed quietly. They were now lined up in the middle row of the Great Hall.

"We will now being the Sorting." Professor Flitwick squeaked.

Everyone fell silent and looked at the Sorting Hat expectantly.

"Abestine, Jamie!"

After what seemed like forever,

"Malfoy, Scorpius!"

Scorpius was made a Slytherin, Rose and Albus were both Sorted into Gryffindor, and their respective siblings looked proud.

"I'd like to welcome you all back or to Hogwarts, and I'd also like to remind you that while the 3rd floor corridor is no longer off-limits that the Forbidden Forest still is, and that there are some extremely dangerous magical creatures in there. They may not be so friendly towards students. The Whomping Willow is also to be avoided as it attacks all those who go near it. Please refrain from magic in the corridors as Mr. Filch has to clean up any messes. Madam Pomfrey asks that if you see any tansies to bring them to her, because they are needed for an antidote that she is currently in the process of making. Classes begin in two days, and ALL are expected to attend. Have a good night."

Victoria made a slightly amused face. "Everyone knows that the Forbidden Forest doesn't have all too dangerous creatures. The centaurs and Grawp are friendly and Hagrid's already told us which parts to avoid." She whispered to her friends who nodded in agreement.

She caught Lysander's eye; he was in Ravenclaw and winked. He smiled at her, understanding that they had just been talking about what he'd assumed they were talking about.

"Off to bed now, all of you!" Professor Slughorn said after another twenty minutes of lingering conversations.

Victoire, who was a prefect, led the way to the Gryffindor common room. They reached the portrait of the Fat Lady who looked tired as she swung open to admit them. Victoria hung back.

"Hey, I have a question for you." She said to the picture. "Do portraits sleep?"

The Fat Lady smiled. "Yes, thank-you for asking." She said, staying open so Victoria could climb through. Roxanne was waiting for her; the girls had gone ahead into their dormitory.

"Hey, what kept you?" she asked.

"I was asking the Fat Lady if she slept." Victoria shrugged nonchalantly, which sent Roxanne into a fit of laughter.

"Only you would ask that Toria, only you."

Victoria shrugged. "You really are crazy Roxi, I'm sure lots of people have asked things like that."

Victoire came up to them. "Asked things like what?"

Roxanne regained control of her breathing. "Victoria was asking the Fat Lady if portraits can sleep." She paused. "I never asked you; can they?" she questioned.

Victoria nodded. Roxanne laughed again for a few moments. Victoire shook her head.

"No one else in my six years has asked that." She said smiling. "And why didn't you ask that in the last four years?"

"I only just thought of it."

They laughed again.

Victoria stuck out her tongue. "You guys just don't have an imagination." She said firmly. "Now if you'll excuse us V, Laughy McLaughterton and I are off to bed." She dragged Roxanne away, unaware of Lorcan and James watching Roxanne and her giggle about whatever it was; as they couldn't hear the conversation.

"We're going to have to figure that out." James said as they headed for the boys' dormitory. "I don't like not being in on something that funny."

Lorcan shook his head. "You just don't like not being on everything that Victoria is man." He corrected.

"I have no idea what you're talking about." James said; his tone sincere.

"You don't now, but you will." Lorcan muttered.

"What?" James asked.

"Nothing, absolutely nothing," Lorcan's thoughts returned to Roxanne's laughing face.

"Whatever dude."

* * *

><p>The next morning, Victoria woke up to Dominique flipping her off the bed. "Dude!" she shouted.<p>

She heard snickering from the common room, and realized she had shouted loud enough for the guys to hear.

"That was uncalled for!" she glared at the blonde, who shrugged and hauled her up.

"Get your ass in gear!" she said, shoving her towards the bathroom, where she showered, dried her hair into its usual super straightness, put on the minimal makeup that she wore and got dressed in a record time of 15 minutes.

She stumbled out 15 minutes later to Dominique's amazed face. "You set a new record for the quickest getting-ready time ever." She announced.

"Great! Let's go I'm starving." Victoria grumbled; she was NOT a morning person.

The guys laughed at her disgruntled face when she appeared in the common room. She crossed her arms.

"You know what? Stuff it!" she snapped.

"Someone's not a morning person." James commented.

"Someone's commenting on the obvious." Victoria shot back at him. "It's only been four years of solid proof."

"Touché."

"Whatever."

Victoria turned on her heel, her robes swishing behind her briefly as she walked away. Roxanne, Dominique and Fallon caught up with her, and the girls looked at her in obvious confusion.

"Why aren't you arguing with him?"

"What? Of course I did."

"No, you backed down and walked away. You ALWAYS fight with him."

* * *

><p>"Dude, why weren't you arguing with her?"<p>

"Of course I was."

"No you didn't press it after she started to walk away."

"Whatever man, let's eat."

* * *

><p>After breakfast, Victoria looked at her friends. "Now what do we do?" she asked. "My broom's still packed away, and Quidditch doesn't start for another week."<p>

"Let's... Um... oh I know! Let's visit Hagrid!" Fallon said brightly.

"Sounds good, and we just ate so he can't give us any rock cakes." Victoria whispered.

The guys caught up with them. "So what are we talking about?" James wrapped his arms around the shoulders of Roxanne and Victoria.

They both shook him off rolling their eyes. "_We're_ going to visit Hagrid." Roxanne told him, sensing that Victoria wasn't about to talk to him.

"Great, we'll come too!" Lorcan wrapped an arm around Victoria's shoulder.

She shook him off as well. "Whatever."

They all set off down the hill towards Hagrid's hut. Victoria knocked on the door. Hagrid opened it.

"There yeh are! I was wunderin' when yu'd be comin down ter visit me!" he hugged them all.

Victoria gasped for breath after his tight hug. James patted her back a few times until she could breathe normally.

"Thanks!" she rasped.

They sat down, two to a one of Hagrid's huge chairs. Fallon leaned forward towards Hagrid as he started telling them about Buckbeak's daughter. They hadn't named her yet, but she was growing fast.

They spent two hours down there until Hagrid finally stood up, making the chairs vibrate slightly.

"I've gotta go, got ter feed Grawp." He said.

"Alright, bye Hagrid!" they called one by one, as they left.

* * *

><p>Victoria headed into the common room, almost running into James. "Damn!" she said as she swerved and hit her head against a wall.<p>

"Bloody hell!" she sank down to the floor, holding a hand to her temple.

"_Damnit_, let's get you to Madam Pomfrey." James helped her up and she followed him back out of the common room down the stairs, down a hallway, a turn to the left, down more stairs, to the right and into the infirmary where Madam Pomfrey looked alarmed when she saw Victoria's bruised temple.

At a closer examination, she deemed that Victoria would be fine, and went to find her wand to numb the pain in her head a little.

Victoria, her eyes half-closed, turned and looked at James. "You don't have to stay you know." She said, still managing to convey a large amount disbelief that he was there.

"Fine I'll leave." He said, and stood.

"Thanks though, you know, for taking me down here?" Victoria added.

"Any time." He half-smiled and walked away, as Victoria turned her head so she was looking at the ceiling again.

Roxanne, Dominique and Fallon burst in a few minutes after Madam Pomfrey gave her a painkilling potion that made her sleepy.

"Victoria! Are you alright?"

"I'm fine, just a headache." Victoria muttered. "And I'm feeling a little tired so..." she trailed off as she fell asleep. Roxanne and Dominique looked at her and then each other, laughing quietly. They turned and left Victoria alone.

Victoria woke up some hours later and mentally freaked out for a moment before remembering where she was. Madam Pomfrey appeared.

"You're free to go." The nurse said. "Just in time for dinner."

"Thanks Madam Pomfrey." Victoria said gratefully and stood up, walking away from the infirmary.

She arrived in the Great Hall just before the dinner was ready, and sat down beside her friends. "Miss me?" she asked.

"How're you feeling?" James asked, worried that he had caused permanent damage or something.

"Fine, I'll be back to arguing with you tomorrow." Victoria said, smirking in a slightly serious way.

"Good, 'cause Roxanne just can't keep up." He retorted.

"Good."

**A/N: Well I'm done the first chapter. I hope you liked it.**

**You see the button directly below? Yeah? Click on it!**


	2. Crazy Beautiful Life

**A/N: Hey guys, second chapter. I'm going to try super hard to keep the chapters long, because I myself, hate short chapters unless they're very frequent, and so I might not update every week like I'm aiming for. I got the 45 minute periods because in the book, they had Double Potions and that was an hour and a half, so 90 minutes divided by two is 45 minutes, so yeah... **

**Also, because I'd rather write for teenagers, I've rewritten chapter one, nothing major, it's just that Albus and Rose and Scorpius were the ones being Sorted, because the story I'm writing is for older kids you know? So Victoria and her friends are in fourth year. I apologize greatly for changing that so early on, but I think it will make the story more enjoyable... Enjoy!**

_Review Replies:_

_MaryMoo123- Thank-you! And like I said above, I miss long chapters too and thank-you again and finally, I'll do my best to update quickly. _

_rosie weasly- Thank-you very much and I am planning to write lots more. _

_lexi427- thank-you I hope it's as great as its potential to be, and I hope that you think this chapter is good as well. _

_Chapter Two: Crazy Beautiful Life_

Victoria laughed at Fallon's joke as they walked down the corridors towards the Potions Dungeon. Roxanne and Dominique had gone ahead of them, but Victoria and Fallon were hurrying to finish their start of term reports on what they already knew about Potions.

They were about 3 quarters there, when Gregory Goyle decided to make her bag explode. Her books, quills and ink went everywhere and she whirled around on him.

"What the hell is your problem?" she demanded.

He just laughed with his stupid friends. She bent down and started picking up her stuff. James had just come around the corner in time to see it happen, along with his cousin Fred, Louis and Lorcan. They stopped dead, looking at Victoria's upset face, and taking in Goyle's stupid laugh.

"What the hell man?" Fred demanded.

"She called me stupid yesterday." He defended himself.

His friends laughed their support.

"Cause you tripped over NOTHING." Lorcan snapped.

James pulled out his wand. "Diffindo!" Goyle's bag exploded just like Victoria's had.

The rest of her friends just smiled at her and headed for class, but James stayed behind to help her pack her things back into her now-fixed bag.

"Thanks again." She said, looking surprised.

"No problem." He said quietly.

Victoria stood, wrapping her hand over the strap on her bag. "We should get to Potions class; Slughorn's not going to be happy if we're late." She said after a long moment of awkward silence.

"Yeah," He shoved his hands in his pockets.

They turned and walked to class, without speaking. Ending up five minutes late, Professor Slughorn looked up.

"Come in and sit down quickly, Miss Gauvreau and Mr. Potter; Mr. Scamander has told me what happened." He said briefly.

They quickly took their seats, not looking at each other, ignoring Roxanne's curious looks. Victoria, usually one to pay attention when people were talking, spent the class thinking about how James had helped her twice in the last week.

After a forty-five minute class, they gathered up their books. Slughorn called out one last thing.

"Right 2 rolls of parchment on what you learned about Love Potions today. Mr. Potter, Miss Gauvreau, please stay behind."

Victoria refrained from looking at him. They walked over to Slughorn's office. Stopping at the front of his desk, they stared at him.

"I assume that today's lateness was the last of its kind?" The pot-bellied man said standing.

"Absolutely," James said.

"Yeah, we wouldn't want to... ahem... disturb... the class." Victoria said carefully, trying not to laugh when she saw James smirk.

"Good, then tomorrow night, I'm having a dinner, I'd like both of you to come. It's for my... more talented students."

"But why me sir?" Victoria said surprised.

"I've seen you fly Victoria, and your parents just brought in Fenir Greyback did they not?"

"They did sir; I'll see you tomorrow night."

"6 o'clock."

They walked away.

* * *

><p>"I'm half tempted to not show up, he's just trying to get us to join his collection." Victoria scoffed.<p>

"Whatever." James agreed.

Victoria shook her head, her hair flying around in front of her face. "I'm not going. I'm not going to be added because of my parents. And he says my name like I should be dancing around in happiness that he even remembered it."

James laughed. They stopped dead and looked at each other, before separating, going in different directions.

_That was so weird._

* * *

><p>James set his bag down on his bed and flopped down, his already messy "Potter" hair got even messier. He was only alone for a moment before Louis, Lorcan and Fred walked in.<p>

"Dude, what's up with you and Toria?" Lorcan asked, sitting down on his own bed, to the left of James'.

"Nothing. Absolutely nothing," He replied, almost to himself.

Suddenly, Roxanne, Fallon and Dominique burst in. "James Sirius Potter! What did you do to Victoria?" Roxanne demanded.

"Nothing," Said a quiet voice from behind them.

It was Victoria, and she had her usual, super-bright smile back. "I have an idea. Let's play the Question Game." She suggested.

"Kay, that sounds cool."

"Alright, Lorcan, you start."

"Alright... worst advice ever?" Lorcan asked.

"Okay I got a good one!" Victoria said. "Mum telling me that orange was totally a good colour on me."

They all laughed at her blushing face. After it calmed down Roxanne offered up hers.

"Dominique telling me that I should just go for it and ask the guy out when he was 6 years older than me and I was only 8."

They laughed again.

* * *

><p>Victoria looked at her DADA homework, trying to concentrate, very aware of the loud common room. She jumped to her feet and let out a little scream as someone tapped her head.<p>

She whirled around, "Oh my bloody hell!"

It was James. "What exactly are you doign here?"

He plopped down on the couch beside her. "Well I'm a Gryffindor, and this _is _the Gryffindor common room."

He had a self-confident smirk on his face. She rolled her eyes. "Whatever." She muttered, returning to her homework.

"Can I copy this?"

"Absolutely not," She snapped. "I've spent two hours on this, and I'm still not done."

"Fine, I didn't want to have to say this, but you owe me for helping you with Goyle." James said.

"No, I don't remember you saying "I'm going to help you, but you owe me for it" before you made his bag explode. So I don't think I do." Victoria said, getting to her feet and glaring at him.

"I give up, you're impossible." James rolled his eyes.

"I'm impossible? You're impossible." She snapped and gathered up her stuff, storming up into the girls' dormitory.

Her family's owl was sitting in the window. She untied the letter from her leg.

"Thanks Pygmy." She told the small owl.

She unrolled the letter that she assumed was from her family.

_Victoria, _

_How's Hogwarts treating you? I hear that you're doing well in your classes. We're proud of you honey._

_Love,  
>Mum and Dad<em>

Victoria smiled her argument with James forgotten. She set the letter down, and picked up her books, only to realize that her homework from Defence Against the Dark Arts wasn't there.

Her temper flared again and she stormed back down the stairs. "JAMES SIRIUS POTTER I AM GOING TO SKIN YOU ALIVE!" she screamed.

He looked up, blinking innocently. She grabbed her homework away from him.

"I don't believe you!" she snapped. "I told you know and you do it anyways, you're the most arrogant, self-centered person I've ever met and I've met my brother! I thought we were starting to be friends, but I guess that's just _never_ going to happen!"

"Well you sure catch on slowly." James drawled.

She was suddenly deadly calm, and even James was a little scared at the murderous look in her eyes. "You're not even worth the anger, or the time or the horrible amounts of thought I have to put in to even begin to understand what you're hinting at in your messed up head!" she whispered, aware that people were watching.

Continuing at normal volume she finished her rant so everyone could hear. "I am done trying to be your friend. Completely and totally done, I don't need you in my life and you aren't worth the effort."

She got a small amount of satisfaction seeing him flinch and shock register on his face. She had finally shaken James Potter's cool exterior.

Turning on her heel she faced him one last time, only to rip up the word for word copy he had done of her homework.

"Show's over guys." She said to the rest of the common room and left.

* * *

><p>"It wasn't even that big of a deal, all I did was that I tried to copy her homework!" James ranted to his friends.<p>

"Dude, you know Victoria, she lets us copy her homework because we've proved to her that we're worth being friends with. You really haven't." Louis said reasonably.

"Whatever!" James said, falling back on some random guy's bed.

They heard shrieks from below. "Wonder what that's about." Lorcan muttered.

"Let's find out." Fred suggested.

They all slowly got to their feet and slowly walked down the circular staircase, almost afraid to find out what was going on.

Victoria was surrounded by all the Gryffindor girls in their year and Victoire and her friends. They were shrieking and hugging her. Roxanne looked proud.

"What's going on?" Louis asked.

"Jasper St. Claire just tried to hex Victoria and she managed to do a Shield Charm and it rebounded on him, and now the git is covered in very unattractive boils." Dominique smiled, looking as proud as Roxanne.

The guys laughed and Victoria turned to face them smiling. Her smile dropped when she saw James. She brushed past him and left the common room.

"Whatever you did James, it really hurt her feelings." Dominique said quietly. "She won't even tell us what you said."

The girls brushed past him as well, and followed Victoria out.

* * *

><p>The next day, Victoria seemed over what James had done. It was also their first Quidditch practise of the year. Their new captain was Alexe Spinnet a seventh year and Alicia Spinnet's daughter.<p>

"Alright guys, as you know, we don't need to hold any tryouts because all of our spots are filled. We have James as our Keeper, Fred and Carina (a sixth year) are our Beaters, Roxanne, Camille (a fifth year) and I are our Chasers and Victoria is our never-yet-beaten Seeker. We've got the odds to win the Cup this year, so let's get to work. "

She paused, evidently searching for breath. "Alright Victoria, go over to that end of the pitch. I'm going to release the Snitch and after ten minutes, you're allowed to look for it. Okay?"

Victoria saluted. "Aye, aye captain Spinnet!" she said brightly, flying down under the hoops of the left end.

Ten minutes later, she rose up and began her search. A Bludger threw itself in her direction and she rolled in midair to avoid it. Carina beat it away while she took off in the opposite direction.

She spotted the Snitch and dived after it, flattening out inches above the ground and zooming along, realizing somewhere in the back of her mind that she could fall off and injure herself at any moment.

She grabbed the Snitch a few minutes after starting to chase it. "Got it!" she called to Alexe.

"Great!" Alexe called back. "Toss it over here, and we'll start again!"

Victoria wound her arm back and let it fly towards the captain. Alexe caught it and threw it behind her, while Victoria had her eyes closed. The dark-haired girl wheeled around and pursued that little golden ball, before getting distracted by a Bludger again.

She swore under her breath, "Alright there Toria?" James called.

She waved a hand and rose up above the pitch, scanning for the Snitch. She spotted it after somewhere just above eight minutes. She flew down, swooping around one of the hoops by James' head and grabbed it, pulling back just before the Quaffle sailed towards her.

"Nice save." James grinned.

"Nice save." Victoria smiled back at him.

"Hey, while they're working on drills over there, I wanted to say I'm sorry."

"You're forgiven. Until you do something else stupid, because we all know that's going to happen. But we're not friends. Yet."

She threw the Snitch back towards Alexe, who waited for her to close her eyes and then threw it up, before returning to the drills.

* * *

><p>Victoria sank down onto a comfy armchair in the common room. "Someone drag me to a bed?" she moaned.<p>

"Oh no princess, get up and go to bed on your own." James called as he slouched up the stairs to his dormitory.

"Please?" She begged.

"Fine," He pulled her to her feet and flipped her over his shoulder.

"Bloody!" Victoria gasped, before she fell asleep against his back.

He laughed quietly and set her on the stairs, where Alexe carried her for the rest of the way. She was out for the rest of the night.

* * *

><p>"VICTORIA QUINN GAUVREAU! Get OUT of BED!" Fallon shouted, flipping her over, much like Dominique had.<p>

"You three are the worst best friends in the world. What's with the flipping?" Victoria demanded, rubbing her back. "Oh my god, I'm so sore!"

"Suck it up buttercup; we have to be at breakfast in five." Roxanne said, finishing up on straightening her hair with her wand.

"Aw bloody hell!" Victoria was off like she was on her broom, in and out of the bathroom in the three minutes, dressed in her uniform. She slipped on her Converse and tied her hair up in a ponytail, too lazy to try and do anything else with it.

"Let's go eat!" she said, dragging her friends out.

"How does she do it?" Dominique muttered to Fallon.

"I honestly don't know how she does it so fast!" Fallon muttered back.

"I can hear you!" Victoria told them.

"Good." They said together.

She rolled her eyes as they arrived in the Great Hall. They each straightened their robes and sat down across from the guys.

"Victoria got ready in four minutes today." Roxanne announced. "A new personal record."

"Getting into Quidditch robes while Captain Alexe is yelling at you to hurry up 'cause the guys are waiting helps." Victoria explained.

"I heard that Gauvreau!" Alexe called from farther down the table.

"It's a compliment!" Victoria shouted back.

"So who took me upstairs last night? I don't really remember walking upstairs, I just remember complaining at James."

"James." Dominique said with an "isn't that ironic" face. "And Alexe got you into your bed because of the whole "no guys in the girls' dormitories" thing."

"Thanks." Victoria said, digging into her eggs and bacon with a kind of eagerness that most couldn't copy.

"I am so sore from yesterday!" she said when her mouth was empty again.

"Agreed!" the rest of their friends-who were on the Quidditch team-said tapping their forks together, like they did their fists before matches.

"And you know Slughorn will have us breaking our backs over our potions today." Roxanne muttered.

"What was that Miss Weasley?" Slughorn asked as he walked by.

"Just saying I was looking forward to Potions today!" Roxanne said cheerily, her smile dropping the second her left.

Her friends cracked up, leaning back to try and keep their hair and faces out of their food. "That's so untrue." Fred muttered.

"That's why she did it like-"Victoria pulled a smile that could cure cancer, "-this!"

They laughed again, before slowly getting up and heading off to class, having gulped down their food faster than humanly possible.

Victoria checked her books to see if she had Potions, DADA and Charms. "Crap, I left my Charms book in the Gryffindor tower!" she whispered to her friends.

"What?" Dominique looked surprised. "You never forget things."

"I know, I better go get it, I think I have enough time." She checked her watch.

"You better hurry!" Fallon called after her.

"I will!" She tossed over her shoulder.

Victoria took off for the Gryffindor tower, her hair flying around in circles. She almost ran into a guy from Ravenclaw.

"OhmygodI'msosorry!" she blurted.

"It is alright." The guys said.

"Sorry." Victoria said again, a smile creeping onto her face.

"I'm Griffin Bennett." He said, shaking his shaggy hair out of his eyes.

"I'm Victoria Gauvreau." She said, a blush creeping onto her face.

"Do you want to meet up in Hogsmeade this weekend?" Griffin asked.

"I'd love to!" Victoria smiled.

"Cool." He smiled back at her and she continued on to the Gryffindor common room, dashing back through the corridors and coming into Potions, plopping down right before Professor Slughorn came in.

"You're almost late." Roxanne whispered. "Where were you?"

Victoria held out until they were in DADA, doing essays on werewolves.

_Two words: Griffin. Bennett._

**No way! What happened?**

_He asked me to meet up with him in Hogsmeade this w/d_

**Bloody hell! You're so lucky!**

So what are we talking about?

_Butt out James!_

**You took the words right out of my mouth Toria.**

Victoria grinned at her friend, but it dropped as their notes were stolen by James. He read them over, and his easy smile dropped. Victoria stuck out her tongue.

"Unhappy? That's what you get for being nosy." She whispered.

He stuck his tongue out at her, smile back in place. She wrinkled her nose and made the classic "whatever" face towards him and returned to her work, her ponytail falling down her neck, shielding her smile.

* * *

><p>Victoria breezed out of the bathroom. "Do I look okay?" she twirled and then waited for her friends' approval.<p>

Victoria was wearing a purple scoop-neck top with cap sleeves, a grey vest, black skinny jeans, and her-per usual-Converse.

"It's not quite perfect," Roxanne said, her nose wrinkled as she studied Victoria's outfit.

Victoria returned to the bathroom, and brushed her hair before returning in the next outfit. It was a yellow elbow-length top, a purple tank top with thin straps, a green knee-length skirt and brown flat boots which almost hid her bright purple socks, but showed the tops and a long scarf which she left open

"That's perfect!"

"Awesome, let's get going, the guys are probably waiting for us." She tied her hair in a ponytail and they left.

* * *

><p>Victoria walked into the Hog's Head to meet up with Griffin. She stopped dead when she saw him snogging some sixth year girl with red hair. She simply turned around and left, slightly hurt, but not really. She was flattered he'd asked her out, but she hadn't known him well enough to like him.<p>

She met up with her friends at Zonko's. The girls looked surprised.

"What're you doing back so soon?" Dominique demanded.

"Griffin Bennett, how did we miss it? He's a total manwhore." Roxanne muttered before Victoria could respond.

Victoria made a "and that's why" gesture in Roxanne's direction. "Exactly, I walked in on him kissing some redhead and just walked out again."

"That's sickening." Fallon snapped. "Do you want me to hex him?"

"Well, we all know how great your hexes are, but I think I'll live without him." Victoria grinned. "I say we go to the Hog's Head again and play a game of Truth or Dare because I'm craving a warm Butterbeer, especially in this wind."

"Sounds good," Fred said walking over.

"Oh my god, FRED, You just took, like, five years off of my life!" Victoria shouted.

"Sorry." He was trying not to grin.

"Yeah I'm sure." She snapped.

Louis, James and Lorcan were laughing their heads off as they walked over. Victoria glared at them.

"When you three are quite finished making fools of yourselves were can go." She said indignantly.

"You are just like Aunt Hermione." Louis said.

"And you are just as annoying as your Uncle Percy." Victoria retorted. "Now can we move on?"

* * *

><p>"Alright Victoria, Truth or Dare?" It was James asking.<p>

She considered briefly. "Dare."

"I dare you to go up to that bartender... the guy who's like twenty and order a Firewhiskey."

Victoria scoffed. "Please, I'll get him to _give_ me one."

"Good luck." James smirked.

They watched as Victoria got up and sauntered over to the guy behind the bar. She obviously ordered a Firewhiskey and he started to shake his head, but she leaned closer and whispered something in his ear. He started to blush, and looked at her before nodding and handing over a Firewhiskey.

She paid for it and returned. James gaped at her, as she returned to her spot across from him.

"Blimey Toria, how did you do it?"

She whispered something to Fallon who laughed and eyed James. "Wouldn't you like to know?" the auburn-haired girl said, smirking in Victoria's direction playfully.

Victoria smiled. "I simply told him that the Head's lighting made him look _very_ fit and that maybe he hadn't heard me when I'd ordered a Firewhiskey." She said innocently.

"Meaning she did that charming thing she can do." Dominique teased.

"You know what Dom? Stuff it!" Victoria said playfully. "Fred truth or dare?"

* * *

><p>"Toria, I dare you to chug all the Firewhiskeys we managed to procure." Roxanne was smiling evilly.<p>

"Roxi, those are 97% alcohol!" Victoria complained.

"Exactly, we all want to know what you're like drunk." Roxanne smirked as everyone hesitated slightly before nodding in agreement.

Victoria sighed before downing the drinks one by one. When she was finished, she bowed.

"Are you quite happy now?" she asked Roxanne as they sat by the fire in the abandoned common room.

"I can't believe she drank them all." Roxanne's eyes were wide with shock. "Toria actually drank _all twelve of them_!"

"Yeah I did." Victoria swung her head around, causing her ponytail to flip in wicked fast circles.

Her friends laughed and she fought back a sudden head rush. "I hate you I hate you I hate you!" she announced jumping to her feet. "Tomorrow I'm going to have a wicked hangover and you know it and you cause it and I hate you!" she dropped down again. "Kay, my turn." She said brightly.

"Well, we now know what she's like drunk." Fred whispered.

Lorcan laughed.

* * *

><p>Victoria groaned the next morning; her head pounding like someone was hitting it repeatedly with a large hammer. And birds pecking at her. And someone was tapping her rhythmically.<p>

She threw a hand out, smacking whoever it was. "Damn you Roxanne Weasley!" she muttered.

"Rise and shine Tori-Bear!" Fallon sang, dragging her out of bed.

"Damn you too Fallon!" Victoria barked. "My head hurts!" she whimpered next.

"C'mon sunshine breakfast time!" Fallon threw her clothes at her. Victoria's subconscious Seeker reflexes jumped into hazy action and she caught the bundle of clothes.

"Gee thanks." Victoria snapped, going to take a shower.

She was soon dressed and her hair was still slightly damp, and loose, she couldn't even muster the energy to tie it back. She wore no makeup. At all. She wouldn't let Dominique or Roxanne or even Fallon force it on her, and threatened them all with Bat Bogey Hexes until they gave up.

Her uniform was more rumpled than usual, but all the guys agreed that made her prettier. She grumbled all the way down to the common room where Fallon warned the guys against crossing her.

They took it seriously, and she was mostly left alone until History of Magic, which was their passing notes class.

Grumpy today are we Toria?

_Stuff it James._

I don't think so. If you're late for practise Alexe will have your head.

_So? She's not going to kick me off. And it's your fault; you went along with the dare._

Don't blame me Gauvreau.

_Then don't be a bastard._

Fine. I'm done talking to you.

_Good._

You're the one who started it!

_Actually that was you._

Shut up!

Victoria smirked triumphantly. She ignored him for the rest of class. Standing up as they were dismissed, she turned away from him.

"Good_bye_." She snapped.

"We have the same class!" he called after her as she hurried away with Fallon.

"I don't care!" she shouted over her shoulder.

He rolled his eyes and Fred fell into step with him, Lorcan on his other side. "Girls really are loony aren't they?" Fred said fondly. "That's why we're friends with 'em."

"True, true." James conceded.

**A/N: Aaaaaaaaaaand CUT! So I hope you liked it, and yes I redid some of the first chapter so read that yeah? If you're only just starting the story now and didn't read the first chapter before about 3 days ago, then don't bother, because after this is up the changes WILL be done on the first chapter. Sorry about that.**

**XOXOXOXO**


	3. Could It Be You

**A/N: Chapter three of Written In The Stars! Obviously. So I hope you likes the last chapter, and I am so glad that I got any reviews at all so THANK-YOU EVERYONE and I hope you all ready the author notes so that you find that thank-you, because I know that I read them. Anyways, I'm rambling now, go ahead and read.**

**Actually I have one more thing, before I forget, I love all the hits, but it would be very much appreciated to get more reviews.**

**Anyways, that author note was way too long, and I won't keep you from reading any longer. Enjoy!**

_Chapter Three: Could It Be You_

Victoria was out on the Quidditch pitch first thing on Saturday, slightly before the sun was up. She was wearing a pair of black running shorts and her sports bra, she had been working out for hours and was sweating slightly, her hair pulled back again as she practised the Wronski Feint that Harry had taught her.

She jumped and nearly fell off her broom as someone shouted. "Oi! Toria!"

"Merlin James!" She snapped landing.

He looked slightly shocked at what she was wearing. She raised an eyebrow.

"You've seen me in a sports bra before." She said in a "I know what you're looking at" way.

"No since you were 12." He replied.

"Meaning what?" Victoria challenged.

"Meaning now you look like a girl."

Her eyebrow flew up again. James paused awkwardly. "It's nice." He paused again. "Not that you looked like a boy, but now you look, like, pretty?"

She remained silent. "That must have been so hard." She said smirking. "But just for the mental pain I know it caused I'll forget the three offensive statements you just said, and the seven that were implied in the way you said it."

There was a pregnant silence.

"Anyways, mind helping me practise?" James asked.

Victoria shrugged and flew up again. James headed for the three hoops.

"I won't be as good as the Ravenclaw Chasers, you know that." She called to him, grabbing the Quaffle.

"You're good enough to be a Chaser, and that's good enough for me." He replied.

She shrugged and tossed it up in the air once, before coming at him, faking to the left, then shooting to the right.

He blocked it, sticking out his foot. The rest of the team arrived and the two landed. Roxanne wiggled her eyebrows. "What are you two up to?" she asked, shooting a pointed look at James- one which Victoria did not understand.

"Nothing." They said together.

"Practising." They both said a moment later.

Then they both turned red and refused to look at each other. The Gryffindors laughed and Victoria looked at her feet.

"This is _all_ your fault Roxanne." She muttered as her friend stood beside her, already dressed for practise.

"It's not my fault you two act guilty." Roxanne muttered back.

"You're the one with the innuendos." Victoria fired at her, before mounting her broom and beginning her intense practise.

* * *

><p>Victoria wobbled into the common room, at 9:30 PM, a stack of books piled well above her head. "Bloody hell!" she swore loudly, along with several other, more inappropriate curses, causing a cluster of first-years to jump and giggle at the language. She made a snarky face in their direction and their eyes widened.<p>

"That's Victoria Gauvreau!" one of them whispered loudly.

She raised her eyebrows and they scattered. She rolled her eyes and collected her books and made it to a large table, plopping down beside James, without really acknowledging him.

"That was quite the show." He smirked.

"_That was quite the show_." She mocked, obviously in a foul mood. "I can't concentrate!" she moaned playing absent-mindedly with a Snitch she'd won in one of the games and had requested Madam Hooch let her keep.

"I have an idea." James half-smiled with mischievous eyes.

"Uh-oh, should I alert the prefects? Wait, when have I ever cared about the rules?" Victoria asked with knit eyebrows as she pondered this.

"Well when you're done Sherlock, we can go."

"Does it have something to do with sugar?"

"It does indeed."

Victoria jumped to her feet quickly. "I'm done!" she smiled brightly.

"Great, let me get my cloak." He disappeared briefly returning with both the cloak and his map.

"I like this plan." She said as they disappeared under it.

They were both growing at a slightly alarming rate, and Victoria was almost on top of his back as they walked.

"I can think of a million inappropriate comments." James breathed as they rounded a corner.

"And I would love to hear them once I am off your back." Victoria replied, knowing he would smirk like the player he was.

"It's a deal, you will be weak-kneed by the time I'm done with you."

"I look forward to you trying to impress me with your alleged charm." She retorted.

"I love our conversations."

"I'd love to have the full use of my feet." She was barely touching the ground, being the tiny little 14 year old that she was.

"Well you're about to get no use at all." Victoria buried her face in his neck to muffle her scream as they passed the teacher's lounge and he lifted her three feet higher than she was used to being and fully onto his back piggy-back style.

"Really James?" She hissed.

"Guess what?"

"Oh please tell." She whispered, the sarcasm getting lost, as it was very hard to make it out when they were being quiet.

"I have more innuendos now." He was obviously trying not to laugh.

"I'm sure you do."

"Would you like to hear some of them?"

"Not particularly, but I'm sure you'll tell me anyways." She sighed.

"I'm not an ass Toria."

"But you are a player." She replied matter-of-factly.

"Not true!" he protested.

She leaned forward and whispered in his ear, sending a row of shivers down his spine. "You're like Draco Malfoy; but not as mean: you've got all the girls fawning all over you and you notice enough to flirt, but never give them the time of day."

"Maybe I'm saving it for someone."

"And who would that be?"

In one swift movement he had her pinned against the wall lightly. Leaning down to her ear, he smirked.

"Maybe it's you." He breathed.

She raised her eyebrows. "Does that work on most girls?" she asked after a deep breath.

"I think it's working on you, and you won't admit it." He replied.

"That's disgusting." She replied.

"Then why are you still against the wall?"

She rolled her eyes. "You're trapping me."

"I'm not touching you."

For the first time, he had her, Victoria was at a loss for words. James moved on to a slightly different subject.

"The guys and I were playing Truth or Dare without you girls on Friday."

"So?"

"Fred dared me to kiss you."

"So?"

"It's not your first is it?"

"Of course not." Victoria scoffed. "Only because I don't believe in the mystical power of first kisses." **(I do )**

"Then you won't mind if I complete my dare." He challenged.

"That has nothing to do with it." She argued.

"Scared?"

"What would I be scared of?"

"Of falling in love with me and turning into the rest of the ditzes that try to date me."

"I'm not scared of you." Victoria said confidently.

"Good." He bent slightly and kissed her.

Pulling away a long moment later he raised his eyebrows and studied her. "Mercy, if that's what your first kiss is like I would _love_ to kiss you when you're experienced."

Victoria half-shrugged. "Too bad you won't get the chance." She replied and they moved on.

"I kissed you today."

"I was there James, I know."

"Did I charm you yet?"

"I'm not in love with you, so mission failed."

"Damn, I'll have to try harder."

"Please, just admit defeat." Victoria scoffed again.

"Never."

She just laughed.

* * *

><p>"You know I don't have to be on your back anymore." She commented when they were in the tunnel.<p>

"But it makes it easier to do this-" he put his hands on either side of her, holding her against the wall again.

She rolled her eyes. "You are impossible."

But the hint of a smile on her face said that he was starting to get to her, and he knew it. He backed off but then spoke.

"I have to tell you something."

"What?"

He motioned her with his finger and she moved closer.

"If I can make you come with one finger imagine what I can do with all five." He whispered. **(My friend's boyfriend told her that yesterday... he doesn't know how to whisper)**

Victoria considered this, laughing. "That was good." She admitted.

James bowed. "Are you properly wooed?"

"No."

There was silence, as he waited for her to continue. "I do have a few questions though."

"Shoot."

"My house, the day before the train left, you said you didn't hate me. So why did you pretend to for so long?"

"Because everyone loved you, and I didn't want to be just anyone to you."

Victoria stared at him silently. James shifted slightly. She continued to stare at him. After a long silence, she spoke.

"Okay. Question two: why are you so intent on making me fall in love with you."

It was James' turn to be silent for a long time.

"It's the most fun I've had in a long time." He grinned.

"So I'm just a ploy for amusement?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

"No, I mean I like hanging out with you."

"Good, that's what I hoped you meant." Victoria said with a half-nod. "So, where's the sugar?"

"In the Honeydukes cellar." He said nonchalantly.

* * *

><p>"I officially love you, you've completed the challenge." Victoria said as she happily hate a huge stack of liquorice wands.<p>

"No, no. I'm not finished. Bribing you with candy wasn't part of the plan."

She looked at up, hair falling in her face. he absent-mindedly brushed it back and she looked away, blushing.

"So um... where do we go from here?"

"Well back to the Gryffindor tower, the Fat Lady will let us in."

"I meant are we friends?"

"That doesn't even sound right." James admitted.

Victoria shocked both her and James by laughing. "You're right. Let's go."

"Right behind you Gauvreau." They left the tunnel, but Victoria stopped in the entrance.

"Damn we're back to the piggyback thing." She muttered.

He wiggled his eyebrows and lifted her up onto his back. "You are so light it's not even funny." He muttered in her vague direction.

"Ah, fuck you!"

"I'd love you to." He said inappropriately.

"You turn everything into an invitation to rub off on me don't you?"

He opened his mouth to reply but she hastily backtracked.

"Never mind, I can only imagine where can take that."

"Besides that, you liked it when I kissed you didn't you?" he asked as they stopped in front of the portrait hole.

"No."

"Don't lie to me." He said as the doors revealed themselves.

"Don't be a prat." She retorted.

She opened the doors and walked inside. James slipped through them behind her. They split up, her taking the rest of her candy with her. He winked at her and she rolled her eyes but half-smiled.

"Thanks for the candy." She said and disappeared.

* * *

><p>The next morning, Victoria woke up without someone beating her over the head with a pillow or flipping her off her bed. Instead they all sat on the end of the bed staring at her until she got worried by their unusual silence.<p>

"What?"

"How was your date with James?" Roxanne blurted.

"It wasn't a date. I couldn't concentrate and I'd just scared a bunch of first-years so he took me to the Honeydukes cellar and we bought liquorice wands." She said.

"What did you talk about?" Dominique prompted.

"Well, he made a bunch of perverted comments, I compared him to Draco Malfoy, he decided that he would get me to fall in love with him, and then he kissed me because Fred had dared him to and then was pleasantly surprised at how good I was because it was my first." She recounted.

"What were his exact words?"

* * *

><p>"Thank-you Fred." James said as they sat in the guys' dormitory.<p>

"For?" Fred asked absent-mindedly.

"Daring me to kiss Toria."

"Oh! How was it."

"Better than Mandy Greengrass and it was her first time." James said.

"Bloody hell!" Lorcan and Louis had joined the conversation.

"Hum..." Fred studied him with slightly narrowed eyes. "Are you going to call her? Because I heard a certain Slytherin talking about her to his friends."

James stiffened and didn't answer.

"Well we have our answer." Louis sighed. "To bad, I wanted to snog her myself."

James threw a sock at his head.

"Pervs!" they heard called up from the common room and stiffened as Victoria appeared in the doorway silently, quite suddenly coming out from the shadows.

"How'd you do that?"Lorcan demanded.

"I took lessons from the Slytherins." She said sarcastically.

They still looked confused. She rolled her eyes.

"My parents are Aurors and my relatives are Unspeakables, I learned a lot about stealth from the time I was two. And the talent of growing up with four older brothers and having one still at school with me accounts for me being probably the most undetectable con artist you'll ever have the pleasure of being friends with. Except James of course."

They understood that much. "Anyways, thanks for the compliment James. And Louis. And Fred, I think I may go find Mason and... well I'm sure you can figure out the rest."

The guys looked slightly confused. "Well James could anyways. Later!" she smiled brightly and left in a flash.

"She really is something." Fred finally spoke.

* * *

><p>Victoria was recounting her story to her friends- Fallon had been the one to call them Pervs –and they were almost falling off their chairs.<p>

"So then I walked out." She concluded.

"Oh look there's Mr. Right!" Fallon pointed and spoke quietly as the guys walked down the stairs.

Victoria was finishing a liquorice wand as she spoke and looked up from her Potions essay. "No that's Fred accompanied by Mr. Rich, Mr. Lazy and Mr. Cocky." She muttered, making her friends laugh.

They spent the next few moments sizing the guys up, trying to figure out which was which. "James is 3, Louis is 1 and Lorcan is 2?" Roxanne asked as the guys piled in around them.

"Correct!" Victoria said with a smile, leaving the guys wondering what on earth and surrounding planets she was talking about.

"Care to enlighten us?" Lorcan asked, lounging on a comfy chair.

"Not really, no." Victoria returned to her Potions essay. "Read that over smart stuff." She handed it to Louis.

He read the loopy handwriting and shrugged. "Looks good to me."

"Excellent, I'm done my homework."

"How?" Roxanne demanded. "We never see you do it!"

Victoria shrugged. "Parents and relatives Roxie, and four older brothers."

Roxanne deemed this an acceptable answer and they moved on. "We were... mmmphh!" she was cut off by Dominique's hand and the blonde Weasley smiled.

"We were comparing the stupidity of you all." She covered. "And I'm sure you don't want to know the answers."

"But we did reluctantly deem that none of you were outlandishly, ludicrously, ridiculously idiotic." Fallon admitted.

Victoria hid a smirk. Then she stood.

"Next month is the Annual Victory Ball, and unfortunately it's black tie which means even _more_ unfortunately you need a date and a dress." She announced loudly, imitating McGonagall, but adding in the unfortunately-s. "Which means we have to lock down our dates, and find dresses before we die." She swooned dramatically and then glared at Dominique. "Do I need to wear a dress?" she whined.

"Yes."

"Damn." She muttered.

She flopped back down, landing half-on James; with her feet and butt on his lap, but her back against the couch. He didn't protest, so she stayed there, too lazy to move.

Dominique's eyebrows raised at this revelation, but didn't comment.

* * *

><p>"So young Gauvreau, you have something going on with J.S.P huh?" Victoire Weasley wrapped an arm around her shoulders as they walked.<p>

"I have no idea what you're talking about."

"I know you two were out late last night. And I saw you two this morning." She said normally; because at Hogwarts, that was the only way to have a private conversation.

"That's so not true." She whispered, and everyone swarmed, and like any good daughter of excellent Aurors she took advantage of the trying-to-be-subtle crowd and slipped away silently before Victoire could question her further.

_What the hell?_ She thought to herself, but continued walking.

She spotted Dominique in the hallway and pieced it all together, yanking her out of the stream of traffic and into a closet, covering her mouth.

"Relax it's me." She said letting go, as Dominique prepared to scream. "Actually, maybe you shouldn't relax _Gossip_." She added, frustration seeping into her tone.

Dominique held up her hands. "I'm sorry, Victoire slipped Veritaserum into my pumpkin juice at breakfast!"

"I forgive you, let's get to class."

* * *

><p>In what had to be the most boring History of Magic lesson ever, Victoria slid into her assigned seat (beside James who else?) and took notes, determined not to talk to him.<p>

What's with the cold shoulder Blue?

_Blue?_

Yeah, you got the blue hair? Hence: Blue

_If you call me that in public I'll swear I don't know you._

Gotta love that ;)

_Kill me now, before I continue this conversation by answering your previous question._

Wouldn't get an answer then, would I?

_You could always ask Dominique, she's family, she has to talk to you._

I'd rather hear it from you.

_Fine. Dominique told Victoire about last night and now the latter thinks there's something going on._

Well there is isn't there?

_What?_

Only then did Victoria turn her head and stare at him. Incredulously, but she was still looking at him.

Well, we snuck out of the castle, I kissed you and we aren't friends so... I can see how that's something.

_That's not something._

Then I'll make it something.

She refused to answer anything after that, and soon had a decent pile of notes he placed on her desk, which she purposely ignored to take notes on the Goblin Wars.

When class ended, Victoria stood up, gathering her things in record time, and heading for the door.

"We have the same classes Gauvreau, you can't avoid it!" he called after in frustration.

* * *

><p>"James Sirius Potter is the most arrogant, conceited jerk that I have ever met." Victoria muttered to herself while cleaning up her trunk; shortly after seeing him kissing a curly-haired Hufflepuff.<p>

_You're thinking about him though._

Stupid nagging little voice. "Don't suppose you have any answers then." She said mockingly before slapping a hand to her forehead.

"I've goon insane. Literally talking to myself."

_Make him jealous._

Victoria's head shot up. "Hm..."

**A/N: That was about 1,000 words shorter than usual, but it seemed the best place to leave it off. So I'm done for now... review?**


	4. She's Changing My Mind

**A/N: ****Welcome to my story young and older ones****... scratch that. Hey, what's up? Tell me how your summers or winters are going (depending on where you are in the world). Seriously. Review and tell me... but review the story too okay? Yeah? Enjoy!**

**P.S. I found out something "P.S. means post-signature... I know, I'm not the brightest...**

_Review Replies:_

_lexi427- thank-you, I'm glad you loved it, and I sent you a PM about your confusion but to clarify for everyone: Victoria and her friends are 14. I had to change it for the story to work. My bad. I love how you keep coming back and reading! _

_lightbabe- I promise that it will stay as tense for awhile, and no James isn't going to give up, he's not the kind of guy... but that's not giving it away, because Victoria's a strange person (I would know, I was hanging out with her yesterday ;))  
><em>

_Chapter Four: __She's Changing My Mind_

Victoria stared at her reflection in the mirror. "Well, I'm not against making him jealous." She muttered.

_That's the ticket dearie._

Well this is just getting disturbing. It's time for you to leave. For right now. I'll have to think about making him jealous.

The voice was silent, and Victoria stood. "I could, but that never works the way you want it to. I suppose if someone were to ask me, and said asker was cute, I'd accept."

She came to this reasonable –in her opinion- conclusion and sauntered down the stairs. Dominique looked up in surprised, she was the first out of the eight of them to notice Victoria's arrival.

"Hey Toria, where are you headed?"

"It's a Hogsmeade weekend, gotta go find a date to the dance." She joked.

Well, she half-serious. But they didn't need to know that. Especially James. She waved goodbye, and Fallon leapt up to join her. Roxanne and Dominique shared a glance and jumped up as well, the girls leaving.

"Well bugger. There goes our afternoon. The girls just ditched us."

"But why though?" Louis asked thoughtfully. "It's not like Roxanne hates you Lorcan, and we all know there's something between James and Victoria, even if they don't know it."

James looked offended, but couldn't pull it off, as his thoughts wandered to his favourite memory. They had been standing in the courtyard, and Victoria's hair was flying around in the breeze, and she was laughing, at his joke. It was a rare moment in life.

Almost every guy in the school liked one of the four of them, and he'd heard several guys talking about the way her eyes lit up when she smiled.

_Well bloody hell._

* * *

><p>Victoria and her friends walked down Hogsmeade's main street, debating where to go. "Let's go to Zonko's." Fallon finally suggested.<p>

They were all silent, considering this. "Okay!"

They were stopped before even starting, by Jasper Montgomery, who smiled at Fallon. She in turn went slightly red.

"Will you come to the ball with me."

"Alright." Fallon said nervously.

Victoria subtly patted her friend's back, and she regained her normal attitude. "I'll meet you in the Entrance Hall at eight on that night okay?"

"Great."

"Later Jasper!" Victoria said cheerily, because they were already good friends with him and his twin brother Sawyer. "He's a good catch, I like his eyes." She whispered.

Fallon punched her arm playfully. "Hands of Toria!" she teased.

"He's all yours." Victoria assured her.

They stepped into Zonko's laughing at the huge clown that hit Dominique in the head- she was never expecting it- whenever she walked into the shop.

"You should really know better by now." Roxanne muttered.

"You should ask Lorcan out." Dominique retorted. "We don't live in the 1700's!"

Roxanne stuck out her tongue. "I'm going next door, to where we can get the pranks... you know, for free because it belongs to my father?" she deadpanned.

"How did we miss that?" Fallon asked no one in particular.

They walked into Weasley's Wizard Wheezes, were George appeared. "Ladies." He smiled. "Take a look. We just got a new shipment."

Victoria bounced and clapped her hands once, happy. "Great, I wanted to get Portable Swamp!" she said. "Slughorn's been asking for it." Her eyes sparkled as she began to plan her next prank.

* * *

><p>"Hey Potter!"<p>

James looked up and Victoria motioned him over. He raised an eyebrow curiously.

"I need a favour." Victoria whispered.

His eyes widened and she punched his arm. He smirked.

"_Not that kind of favour!_" she hissed. "I need your help with a prank."

His eyes lit up and he smiled a boyish grin. Victoria smirked.

"You in?"

"Definitely. Who's the victim?"

"Slughorn."

* * *

><p>"Ready?" James asked.<p>

"When am I not?" Victoria scoffed. "And please, keep the comments to yourself for right now." She added.

They were tucked in a broom closet. She knew that a million perverted thoughts were running through his head, and wanted to avoid the painful moment.

"Go, he's coming around the corner." She practically shoved him out, exuding a large amount of force for such a tiny person.

James glared at her once and then stopped Slughorn. "Professor! I was wondering if you could read this over." He handed over the five foot essay they'd had to do for next week.

"You're quite the overachiever." Slughorn raised his eyebrows and read.

Victoria slipped out of the shadows and into his class silently, winking at James as she went. "George better have been right when he said they didn't make any noise."

She dropped it and with a muted pop! there was a swamp. She ducked out the door and nodded at James before continuing down the hall; just as Slughorn finished.

"Thanks Professor! See you in class."

He caught up to Victoria. She looked sideways at him, tossing her hair out of her eyes.

"That was ridiculously easy. Remind me to thank George Weasley."

He laughed. "Do you have a date to the ball?"

"No, but it's easy to get one." She said. "You?"

"Angelica Abbott."

"You mean Hufflepuff?"

"Yeah, Hufflepuff. She asked me yesterday." He paused, gauging her reaction; which happened to be nonexistent. "Who are you going to ask?"

"I think I'll ask Sawyer Montgomery. He's a Gryffindor, and his brother's going with Fallon."

"And he's turned down about a million other requests."

Victoria tossed her hair back and fake huffed. "Your lack of confidence in me is very disappointing."

He just smirked. She rolled her eyes and turned to him.

"Oi Sawyer!"

He walked over. She smiled up at him.

"I heard you wanted to ask me something?" she asked.

"Yeah. Do you want to go to the ball with me?" he asked. "You know, like a one-time thing. To get my brother off my back." He added so James couldn't hear.

"I'd love to!" she reached onto her toes and kissed his cheek. "I'll meet you in the common room at eight that night."

She said goodbye and continued walking. James jerked his head back slightly.

_Imagine that._

* * *

><p>At 5 o'clock on the night of the ball, Victoria was wrestled into <em>the chair<em>. Her friends then put makeup on her, curled her hair and pinned half of it up, and forced her into her dress and ridiculously high heeled shoes.

Once dressed however, in her blue strap-less dress with little silver sparkles and a layered skirt, she admitted that she didn't mind.

The rest of her friends finished getting ready, and at eight, they walked down the stairs. The boys had let Hufflepuff and Jasper into the common room for the occasion, on the promise that the password would change after. Roxanne was going with Lorcan, due to his asking.

They had graciously let Hufflepuff into their makeup session, for the one time. The guys' jaws literally dropped as the girls walked down the stairs, Victoria hidden at the end.

* * *

><p>Victoria had excused herself to go and get a drink, and when she'd returned, Sawyer had been leaving with James' date. She rolled her eyes and dropped her empty cup on a table, before kicking off her shoes and sitting in a little-known alcove along the edges of the steps leading to the Great Hall.<p>

She refused to let herself cry though, and tilted her head, blinking back tears. _Bloody freaking brilliant._

She let her head fall forward again and jumped about a foot in the air when James sat down beside her.

"Seen Hufflepuff recently?" she asked flatly, knowing the answer.

"No." He didn't seem worried.

"That's because she's off with Montgomery.

"Fallon's going to be upset." James murmured.

"Not Jasper, SAWYER!" Victoria said frustrated by his obliviousness. "Otherwise it would be Fallon sitting out here and I would be where you are!" she snapped.

"Relax."

"I don't want to relax!" she hissed, her voice quieter.

"He's not worth it."

"I know that James." She muttered.

"I don't think you do."

"It was a one-time thing." Victoria said.

"Did you want it to be?"

"Are we playing twenty questions?" Victoria's joking half-smile had returned.

"No." James drawled, leaning back on his elbows. "D'you want to get out of here?"

"Definitely."

She stood and kicked off her shoes, almost hitting a girl with them. The girl looked offended. Victoria winced.

"Sorry! You can keep them!" she called.

The girl smiled, appeased at the prospect of the pretty shoes and turned back to her friends. Victoria shook her head.

"Easy bribes." She muttered.

James smirked and they left, Victoria barefoot. Entering the common room, they saw Rose and Albus studying together, not allowed to go to the ball. Albus raised an eyebrow as they walked in and Victoria closed her eyes and shook her head.

"Let's go." She whispered to James, very aware of Al's look.

She headed over to the girls' staircase and James paused. "You realize I can't go up there right?" he asked.

"_Habet potestatem__._" Victoria whispered. "That's a secret and if you tell anyone I will personally send you flying back down the stairs again. This is secret stuff, that only upperclassmen- and select ones at that- can know."

James followed her up the stairs, and they didn't turn into a slide. Victoria led the way down the long corridor to her dormitory.

She unlocked the door and flopped down on her bed, reaching under it into her trunk for her pyjamas. "No looking." She warned, quickly changing.

Leaning back on her purple, red and gold bed, she looked up at him. "So you've seen the elusive girls' dormitories." She smirked. "Shocked?"

"Little bit." James murmured, looking around.

She rolled her eyes. "The difference being what? We're girls and most of us *Roxanne* are neater?"

"Well yeah. And that it's not special like all the guys think it will be."

Victoria shrugged. "Now it's your turn." She said. "Show me something cool."

James considered this. "We could go into the Chamber of Secrets." He suggested.

Victoria bolted upright, bouncing to her feet. "Let's go!" she said half-excited, half-scared.

She grabbed her light blue wind-breaker, she didn't want to get her robes dirty because the house-elves weren't doing laundry until tomorrow.

James shrugged. He grabbed a jacket of his own, and the Invisibility Cloak. Victoria jumped on his back, and they left.

"No getting side-tracked Potter." Victoria whispered, smiling.

There was a sudden _merow_! And Victoria buried her face in James' neck like she had before. She hated Mrs. Norris.

"Relax." She heard James mutter. "She's gone."

Victoria started breathing again, and they made it to Myrtle's bathroom without incident. "What are we doing here?"

"Saying hi to Myrtle and opening the Chamber of Secrets." James said nonchalantly.

Victoria tied her hair up in a quick ponytail as they walked inside. Myrtle appeared from her cubicle.

"You must be Harry's son." She said without a greeting. "You look like him. Who's your mother?"

"Ginny Weasley." Myrtle just nodded distantly. "She was a good student, always said hello to me. Wanted to see how I was doing." She paused, as if noticing Victoria for the first time; who smiled.

"I don't believe we've met before." The ghost said.

"I'm Victoria Gauvreau. My grand-parents knew you."

"Tom and Madison were my only friends when I was at school." The silvery girl recalled. "You two are always welcome in my bathroom."

"Thanks Myrtle. We're actually going into the Chamber of Secrets, to look at what happened between my mother and father." James said.

"I'd say have fun, but that would be callous. Good luck." Myrtle disappeared down her toilet.

Victoria stood back while James hissed words. The sinks opened.

"Parseltongue?" she asked, raising an eyebrow.

He shrugged. "Let's go."

Victoria slipped her wand in her pocket and followed him down the slide. She landed on him, he hadn't moved out of the way.

"Sorry!" she pushed herself up, and hauled him to his feet. "I feel like we should be careful, even though the Basilisk is dead." She muttered.

"We probably should be. The fangs are still full of venom." He pointed out.

"Huh." Victoria considered this. "Duly noted. You do realize it's almost curfew though right?"

"The dance doesn't end for another three hours." James countered.

Victoria stuck out her tongue. "Whatever."

They moved forward, and Victoria realized her feet were bare. "Damn." She muttered. "I'm going to have to take three showers to get this all off."

James snickered. She socked his arm and they kept walking. They turned a corner and found a stack of rocks, and a hole big enough for a medium-sized person to get through. Victoria went first, wiggling through with no problem.

James followed her and they stood in the Chamber. Victoria's gaze was trained on the statue of Salazar Slytherin.

"Well he looks like a creep." She said quietly.

The Basilisk was off to the left. There was blood stain on the floor, before the statue.

"That was where my mum was I bet." James said; his voice echoing.

Victoria sat down. "I feel weird coming down here. This is where your mum fell in love with your dad. I've heard the story."

"Mhm." James looked amused. "I hadn't considered that."

Victoria shrugged, and checking that the floor was dry, laid her head back, looking up at him. "Don't expect me to fall in love with you." She warned.

"Wouldn't dream of it." He smirked.

"You already have. Haven't you." She accused.

"Maybe."

Victoria glared at him. She looked to the left and saw a long tunnel. "Let's look down there!" She said, leaping to her feet.

James wrinkled his eyebrows and followed Victoria, slightly less enthusiastic. The Basilisk had almost killed his father, and then tends to get to a person a little.

He caught up to her and she looked over at him for a moment. "What do you think is down there?" she asked, her steps slowing slightly.

"I don't know."

They rounded another corner and came face to face with a tunnel. Victoria looked a little frightened when she looked at James again.

"Should we follow it?" she whispered.

He shrugged and they stepped forward together.

It turned out that the tunnel led to the kitchens. Dobby and Winky the house-elves greeted them, looking surprised.

"Where did you come from?" Dobby questioned after greeting them with "Mistress Gauvreau and Master James!" three times.

"The Chamber of Secrets." Victoria replied.

Dobby let out a horrified gasp. "Victoria and James Potter must not go in there!" he scurried away to check on their ice cream.

Victoria raised her eyebrows and looked at James. "Did he just refer to me as Victoria Potter?"

Dobby's head peeked around the corner. "You two resemble Hermione Granger and Ronald Weasley. She's now Hermione Weasley as you know."

He handed them their ice cream; and slightly disgruntled they sat, pondering this. Victoria finished her black liquorice/ mint chocolate chip ice cream and set the small carton aside.

"Later James. Thanks. I had fun." She left the kitchens, taking the familiar route back to the Gryffindor common room.

James, his ice cream half done, realized that for the first time; Victoria was more than a girl he considered to be a friend. She was really special. And he hadn't realized it, but he'd showed her the Chamber because he wanted her to know about him.

* * *

><p>Victoria, after putting the slide spell intact again, had buried her face in her hands and sat cross-legged on the bed, curtains half-drawn around the bottom and side facing the door.<p>

_What happened tonight? I'm not supposed to like James!_

She groaned and sank back into her pillows, picking up _The Quibbler_ and flipping through it without paying attention.

Roxanne and Fallon burst through the door just after, followed by Dominique. "Something wrong Victoria?" Roxanne immediately asked.

"Why do you ask?" Victoria asked innocently.

"The magazine is upside down." Fallon gestured behind her as she bent over her trunk.

"It's more challenging that way." Victoria deadpanned, mentally cursing herself out for not noticing.

They just rolled their eyes and piled on their bed. Dominique; the master of all things Charms cast a Silencing Charm over the room.

"Alright _Blue_ what happened?" she demanded.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "How do you know about that?"

"Please, two out of four of us are related to James. He can't hide anything from any of us. Don't deflect." Fallon rolled her eyes.

"Well; your date's brother ditched me for James' date Fallon, then I showed him our room after long chat about how I was too good for him, and then he showed me something, we had ice cream and I came back here. After Dobby compared me to Hermione and Ron." Victoria buried her face again, this time in her knees.

"Now it's going to be all awkward. I kind of just left after I finished my ice cream." Her voice was muffled.

Dominique rubbed her friends back. "Do you like him V?"

Victoria looked up, her eyes even wider than normal. "I think so."

Roxanne, very much unlike herself, squealed and clapped her hands together. "Finally she realizes it!"

Victoria's head shot up all the way in shock. "What?"

"Please, we've known you liked him for ages, and you didn't even realize it. So you should totally ask him out."

"No way! I am all for the feminist movement, but I am not asking James Sirius Potter out. Ever. Not. An. Option." Victoria intoned. "So forget it. Can we go to bed? We have homework to do, and I have to get at least five hours of sleep to be decent in the morning. Or as decent as I can be in the mornings." She joked, making her friends laugh.

They all got into bed, falling asleep. Little did they know, the guys had a surprise planned. Luckily, Dominique's charm was strong, so no one heard the girls...

* * *

><p>At 3:00 the next morning, Louis, Lorcan, Fred and James burst into their room. As soon as the door shut behind them, they talked very loudly, waking all the girls up except Victoria; who being a very cranky morning person, stayed half-asleep and chucked her Potions book at the nearest person's head, which happened to be Fred.<p>

He barely caught it before it hit his head. "Jeepers Toria! Cranky!" he chuckled, prompting her to whip a Snitch at him, and without her talents of being a Seeker, it hit him square in the ear.

"Ouch!" he muttered.

"Exactly!" she buried her head under her pillows and the covers.

A moment later she bolted up. "Merlin! What in the name of all that is holy are you four doing here?" she demanded.

They burst out laughing at her sudden alert expression, and didn't realize how wrong a move that was to make around for very talented, very disgruntled witches.

In seconds they had their wands. Roxanne spoke.

"I swear to god, I will set Victoria on you tomorrow morning as she is a complete bitch without at least five hours of sleep. Add that to her usual morning grumpiness and You. Will. Have. Hell. To. Pay." She warned.

"We'll save this visit for another time." Louis said wisely, reining in his laughter enough to herd his friends out before Victoria hexed them all.

The tiny dark-haired girl sank back into bed. "That was interesting." She murmured, before promptly falling asleep again, much to her friends' amusement.

* * *

><p>The next morning, her friends wisely left Victoria to wake up on her own.<p>

She appeared in the Great Hall wearing a grey racer back tank top under a completely undone cap-sleeve blouse, her tie was on haphazardly, her skirt was ruffled and her robes were open. Her hair was in a messy bun, and she wasn't aware, but most guys were staring at her as she joined her friends.

"Kill me now. I have never been so tired." She groaned. It was 10:30 in the morning, and she had come just in time for breakfast.

"Well at least you didn't hex everyone who looked at you." Roxanne tried to say brightly. "Madam Pomfrey didn't like it much the last time you were tired."

"Don't forget practise starts at one." James added.

She threw a blueberry at his head, having been about to put it in her mouth. Fallon looked at her with a _that's the way to get him to like you_ look. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"This bacon is really good." Dominique said to no one in particular, and a Hufflepuff from two tables down shouted back a "definitely" making everyone; including Victoria, in the hall laugh.

**A/N: This chapter was shorter too, but I didn't want to get into something new and have to only do half of said something new this chapter. So Reviews are appreciated as always. I'll start on Chapter 5 tomorrow.**


	5. You Have To Believe

**A/N: Thanks for the reviews lovely readers. I'll leave it at that. Enjoy!**

**Also, the names of the other girls on the Gryffindor Quidditch team are real friends of mine, along with Aaron and Victoria, so I'd appreciate it if no one used them as people in their own fanfics. And they'd appreciate it too. Any other made up names you see, you can use those, because they are truly made up, unless I give you further notice.**

_Review Replies: _

_AddictedtoHPForever: I really wanted to, but I was on vacation with no internet without paying major prices, so here it is! _

_Chapter Five: You Have To Believe_

Victoria stumbled out onto the pitch wearing her usual training clothes, a pair of shorts and a tank top. James was waiting for everyone else to finish changing.

She rubbed her eye. "I hate you for making me be here." She muttered.

"You know you love me." He replied as the rest of the team showed up and then began practise. "And I'm not the captain. Alexe is."

"Wrong." Victoria said flatly as she lazily drifted upwards.

"Sure." James called after her, still managing to insert condescension in his tone.

Victoria rolled her eyes. The practise was harder than usual, they were playing Slytherin the next weekend.

At the long-awaited end, Victoria landed and practically flung herself off her broom. What she lacked in flinging herself, she made up for in whipping the Snitch at the back of James' head.

"You suck!" she shouted at him and stormed away, shutting her broom away.

"I'M NOT THE CAMPTAIN!" James shouted after her.

As she went, Victoria pulled her sweaty tank top off and kicked off her shoes, barely stopping to pick them up as she disappeared into the castle.

"She moves amazingly fast for someone who's tired." Alexe muttered.

"Ouch!" James muttered, rubbing the back of his neck. "She's a lot stronger than she looks!"

**.&.**

Victoria was camped out in the Gryffindor common room with Fallon, Roxanne and Dominique, they were desperately trying to finish their Potions essays, having left them until the last minute. The boys walked in, throwing a miniature Quaffle back and forth.

They piled onto the couch across from their friends, but the girls didn't acknowledge their existence. Suddenly Victoria looked up.

"I got it!" She announced. "The dragon scales mixed with the unicorn hair make an explosion because unicorn hair mixed with anything that isn't pure causes the potion to backfire!"

Roxanne stared at her friend. Then she pouted in a very uncharacteristic way.

"No fair, being so smart." She pouted.

Victoria smacked her upside the head. "Roxie, if you put in half as much effort you'd be just as smart." She reprimanded.

"You pay _NO_ attention!" Fallon complained. "So how are you still getting O's?"

Victoria looked shocked. "I thought they were zeros." She said fake-innocently.

Dominique held up a hand towards Fallon. "Let me." She deadpanned, and hit Victoria, sending a flurry of brown hair around her face.

"Pah!" Victoria spit hair out of her mouth. "Uncalled for!" she huffed.

"Whatever. Give me the essay." Dominique wiggled her fingers.

"Never!" Victoria stood and gathered her homework.

"Get her!" Roxanne shouted.

The three other girls tackled her, sending them all into a heap on the floor.

Lorcan and Louis exchanged amused looks. Fred just shook his head.

"They still haven't even noticed us."

A book came flying at his head. "Take it back!" It was Roxanne.

"Fine, fine!" Fred held up his hands in surrender. "You know I don't think our parents had it this hard. I doubt the girls were a vicious."

The guys were laughing. Hard. Victoria finally managed to get away from her friends, with her homework.

Four jaws dropped. The guys knew she was strong, but she'd just overpowered three girls who weren't exactly weak.

"Ha!" Victoria shouted and disappeared up the stairs to the girls' dormitory, shooting a glare at James as she went.

They heard her thump down onto her bed and then she muttered a protective spell that hid the writing on her parchment before reappearing.

"I'm hungry." She said conversationally. "Anyone for a trip to the kitchens?"

Fallon, Roxanne and Dominique nodded, and just like that the girls made up and disappeared out of the portrait hole to tickle the pear.

**.&.**

"Catch!" Victoria threw sandwich at James head. "They forced me to bring you one... as an apology for hitting you at practise." She made it clear she wasn't very sorry.

James waved it off. He went to take a bite. Victoria's eyes sparkled.

"Yeah. Eat it." She said flatly.

Then she walked away, leaving a very frightened James with a sandwich he wasn't about to eat. Louis looked after Victoria.

"You have to admire her spunk." He commented.

James hit him in the head. "Yours I don't admire." Louis grumbled.

**.&.**

The week had passed uneventfully, until the first Quidditch game of the season. Victoria, dressed in her Quidditch robes was hidden at the back by the taller members of the team, like every year, and the non-Gryffindors were wondering whether she'd been replaced for some reason.

The Slytherins were hoping. Their seeker was Aaron Burns and he wasn't nearly as good as Victoria. Alexe reasoned that it was because he was too busy trying to get in Victoria's pants.

That made James bristle for some unknown reason, and they left it alone.

"Please welcome the Gryffindor Quidditch team!" Some Hufflepuff said brightly. "The Chasers: Captain Alexe Spinnet! Roxanne Weasley! And Camille Upton! The Beaters: Fred Weasley and Carina Caparelli! The Keeper: James Potter! The Seeker: Victoria Gauvreau!"

Victoria followed James out, picking up speed and hovering high above the rest of the Quidditch players, already looking for the Snitch.

As soon as the game started, Aaron was on her already with his "pick-up lines". Victoria caught Fred's eye and tilted her head slightly.

Fred fired a Bludger at Aaron and he took off, getting the message clearly. James was laughing openly and Victoria smirked in his direction.

Then she saw Aaron, and the Snitch just out of his line of sight, blocked by Roxanne, so she swooped into a dive in his line of sight, and he followed thinking she had seen the Snitch.

She pulled out of the dive at the perfect moment, but Aaron slammed into the ground. The Slytherins booed and called for fouls.

"It's not my fault he's stupid." Victoria muttered as she swung by the hoops at the end. James snickered and then ducked as Carina swooped by to block a Bludger that was flying towards Victoria.

Victoria rolled over in mid-air to avoid it. Her mouth formed a million different words that no one could hear over the noise, and then she suddenly took off, as James blocked another goal.

She was aware of Aaron following her, and flattened completely on her broom, just a blur of red and gold.

The distant background noise of the cheering fans and the Hufflepuff's comments "excellent flying from Gauvreau" just died away, until her fingers closed around the Golden Snitch and the game ended 200-50 for the Gryffindors.

Victoria landed and was attacked by Camille, Carina, Roxanne and Alexe in a giant hug, that the Fred and James were non to eager to get in on.

Victoria staggered out, her face flushed a few moments later. She promptly smacked Fred on the head.

"You know I hate group hugs!" She scolded.

"Sorry." Fred said, not sounding very sorry at all.

Victoria just rolled her eyes. "I'm going to go change before the party." She said, referring to the inevitable celebrations that would be occurring as soon as Lorcan, Louis, Fred And James had nicked enough food from the kitchens.

She disappeared with Roxanne at her heels, into the girls' shower rooms. Fred socked James' arm.

"Man, you realize if you don't get the word around that you're going to go after her, you'll have half the guys in school to compete against right?" he asked, looking genuinely concerned.

James looked up from the ground surprised. "What?" he demanded.

"Don't even try with me." Fred said. "Just don't bother." He walked away, leaving a stunned James on the empty Quidditch Pitch.

**.&.**

Victoria had changed into a pair of black sweats pulled up to the base of her knees and a tank top, and if James was honest, he thought she looked beautiful without makeup.

Of course he wasn't.

The girls, surrounded by admiring first and second years, were answering questions about whether Quidditch was hard to play.

Victoria looked up and saw James, and her entire face lit up, as she jumped to her feet and hugged him.

"Good game!" she whispered in his ear.

"You too." He said, a little surprised but returning her hug.

"Are they dating?" A second year named Michaela asked.

"No they're... I don't think even they know what they are." Roxanne sighed.

Victoria returned to her seat like nothing had happened. The first and second years were sent to bed. Victoire motioned the girls over, and then glared at Victoria who jumped slightly.

"What did I do?" she demanded.

"Toria, do you not realize that he's in love with you?"

Victoria's eyes were huge. "Who?"

"JAMES!" Victoire nearly shouted.

Victoria flinched at her expression. "Calm down." She said. "Do you seriously want them to hear you?"

Dominique snickered at her sister's face. "Seriously Vic, she is only 14."

Victoria turned to her. "So are you!" She pointed out.

"Anyways, do something about it!" Victoire stood up and left the room, huffing and shooting Victoria pointed looks.

"Well she's got a temper." Fallon murmured.

"Um guys? I think Louis heard her." Roxanne muttered.

As one, the girls slowly got up and left the room, leaving a still on-going party and some confused guys in their wake.

**.&.**

Victoria threw on a pair of jeans and a purple t-shirt the next morning, and brushed her hair quickly after getting out of the shower, adding her favourite Hogwarts sweater when it registered in her mind exactly how cold the castle was.

Fallon was the only other girl up, so they went down to the common room together, so get started on History of Magic and Charms homework.

James and Fred blearily stumbled in, not noticing the girls until two minutes later. It took even longer for the girls to notice them.

When Fallon did, she nudged Victoria meaningfully, causing the smaller girl to blush profusely when she met James' eye.

Victoria ducked her head and continued her homework, purposely avoiding further eye contact. James looked at Fallon for an explanation, but the girl just shook her head, clearly stating _you want to know? Ask her yourself._

Fred broke the awkward silence. "Anyone want to go to breakfast?"

Victoria's head shot up. "I'd love to." She said, grateful for the distraction.

"I could eat." Fallon agreed, shooting her friend a _seriously Victoria be cool!_ look.

Victoria ignored it, although she did come mostly back to herself as they sat down in the mostly empty Great Hall.

She refused to talk to James the entire meal until finally excusing herself, she left. Fallon rolled her eyes.

"Seriously what's up with her?" James asked.

Fallon sighed. "This is going to sound all pre-school-y, but do you like her James? And if you do could you tell her and save us all this awkward confusion?" she finally said.

Fred smirked like he'd known this was coming. James was suddenly grateful the only other kids were first years, and they knew better than to gossip about that particular group of students.

He stood up and followed Victoria out without a word. She was far along the hallway, and he didn't figure out where she was going until much later, when she disappeared into Moaning Myrtle's bathroom.

He slowly pushed the door open, giving her time to whirl around and stare at him. He looked unsure of why he was there as much as she was.

"Why'd you follow me?" she demanded.

"I don't know." James was unusually quiet.

Victoria finally cracked a grin. "Do you want me to get drunk or something? Cause that's never happening again." She sat down with her back to the wall, below the mermaid.

He laughed. "No, I just..." he seemed at a loss for words, so she took pity on him.

"I'm sorry."

"For what?"

"Hugging you last night." She was barely speaking.

"Don't be sorry." He sat down beside her. "It was weird, but I didn't mind."

Victoria let her head touch the wall. Her ponytail bunched up at the back.

"What are we?" He suddenly asked.

There was silence as she thought about this. "I don't know. We definitely aren't friends, but I don't dislike you."

Victoria had enough of the heart to heart and jumped to her feet. "So let's just go back to before last night."

_I don't think I want to._

"Sure."

"Great." Victoria bounced on her toes, her eyes sparkling, making her look like a five year old.

"Later!" she tossed over her shoulder and disappeared.

James let his head it the wall. "Ow!" he muttered a second later.

**.&.**

Five days passes uneventfully. Until Thursday afternoon, before double Charms, when James was surrounded by a group of giggling Hufflepuffs.

Victoria slipped by them, rolling her eyes as she walked down the corridor, her head held high, pretending it didn't bother her.

James then realized exactly how late he was, and brushed them off, with a quick "Sure later."

Victoria had the only empty seat beside her, and he slid into it. She levelled him with a look.

"No Hufflepuff admirers?" she asked drily.

"Pass forward those papers!" The tiny professor squeaked.

"Not right now." He said in a bored tone, wondering why she'd brought it up.

Victoria shrugged, and shook back the loose hairs that had fallen out of her messy bun. When they fell back in her face, she blew them out. This little thing went on for several minutes, while Professor Flitwick droned on, until finally she got James' smirk and just pinned them back with a spare bobby pin.

James shook his head and started on the assigned work. He caught Victoria passing notes with Roxanne a moment later.

**Did Alec actually ask you out?**

_Yeah, right after lunch._

**Wow, he's fiiine.**

_Ahaha I suppose._

**Seriously Victoria? You "suppose."**

_Whatever. I'm not really interested._

She refused to answer any more after that. James stole them from her. She raised her eyebrows.

"Really?" she demanded. "Is that necessary?"

"Would you let me read them if I didn't?" He shot back.

Victoria just rolled her eyes and returned to her work, ignoring his face, as it frowned at the first two and then smirked at the last ones.

"Really, Alec?"

"Really, snooping?" she returned, taking them back.

"Touché Blue." He wiggled his eyebrows.

"Must you make everything provocative?" She asked, rolling her eyes, and trying to finish her work.

"Must you so obviously be in love with me?" James responded, having given up on his.

Victoria's head shot up and she shot him a glare. "Excuse me?"

"Defensive are we?"

Victoria stuck out her tongue at him and then returned to her work once more. James sighed impatiently.

"You make it very hard to have a conversation with your stupid work ethic." He whispered.

She stifled a laugh. "My bad. I didn't mean to care about my future or anything." She whispered.

"Good, now that that's out of the way." James pretended to brush all the work aside.

Victoria crossed her legs under the table. "What do you have in mind Potter?"

"I don't suppose you'd be up for a game of Truth or Dare." He said, smirking as if he expected her to say no.

"When have I ever turned down a challenge?" She inquired.

"True. Alright. Truth or Dare?"

"Truth." Victoria said after a moment of deliberation.

"Are you going to go out with Alec?"

"No." Victoria said, almost immediately. "Truth or Dare?"

"Truth."

"Why do you lead on all those girls?"

"I don't. They follow me around even when I tell them I'm not interested."

"Dare." Victoria said before he could ask.

"I dare you... to take of your tights in History of Magic and throw them at Binns."

Victoria smirked. "I would James, but I'm not wearing tights."

She moved her chair back slightly to reveal that she had bare legs. James gave her the look her brother would if he'd heard that comment.

"What?" she hissed.

"That's not very ladylike." He scolded.

"I'm no lady." She returned.

"True."

She punched his arm.

"Ouch!"

"Problem Mr. Potter?"

"No sir." James winced as she kicked him under the table.

"Playing footsie are we?" Flitwick asked.

Victoria's eyes were about the size of the moon, and she cursed under her breath. "No!" She insisted.

Flitwick made a disbelieving sound. He turned away and Victoria shook her head.

"Oh. My. God." Roxanne whispered, trying hard not to burst out laughing at their faces.

"Oh stuff it!" Victoria snapped, throwing a crumbled piece of parchment at her.

**A/N: I apologize greatly for a chapter that wasn't all that great and took forever getting posted. But review anyways ppppplllllleaaaasseeee?**


	6. Just Enough Time

**A/N: Chapter 6 of Written in the Stars. There have been 1, 035 hits to my story, and 468 visitors and I'm super happy that so many people are reading. **

_Review Replies:_

_ciccia96- thank you, I'll try to update quickly._

_Rockena6- thank you too, I love it when people subscribe because Harry Potter fanfics always get buried quickly, and I hopefully will update soon all the time, but it'll get harder starting tomorrow, because I have school._

_Chapter Six: Just Enough Time_

Victoria was as uninterested in their Transfiguration theory class work as she was in sliced ham. Tapping her fingers on the desk, she drew a moving pictures of the eight of them in Hogsmeade, the day that they had thrown Dungbombs at Madam Rosmerta and then blamed it on at third year she'd never seen before.

She tossed it on James' desk, making him laugh loudly, before giving it back to her. Professor McGonagall stared at him.

"Problem Mr. Potter?"

"No, I was just happy I found the answer to a problem I was having." James said innocently.

**Aka the utter lack of interesting things in the classroom.**

_I'm insulted. I am plenty interesting._

**Not when you're doing your work.**

_Shut up James._

**Uh huh. You love our conversations.**

_Eh. _

**Now my feelings are hurt.**

_I'm sure you'll survive._

**What if I don't?**

_I'll get Hufflepuff to give you CPR._

**Nah, she sucks at kissing. I'd rather have you do it.**

_I'd rather not._

***Laughs* sure you wouldn't.**

_Glad you agree._

**How did you not pick up on the sarcasm.**

_Dumbass. _

**Ohhhhhhhhhhhhhh!**

_I repeat; dumbass._

**Shut up.**

You_ started talking to me. _I_ just showed you my very well-drawn memory._

**It was very well drawn. I didn't know you were an artist. **

_I'm not. And clowns scare me._

**What do clowns have to do with anything?**

_They're artists, they do all that scary makeup on their own faces! And ever since I read "It" I'm terrified of clowns._

**You ****read "It"?**

_Again your sexist attitude annoys the hell me. _

**That means Little Miss Perfect as hell inside of her.**

_I am far from LMP._

**No.**

_Yes. And I'm also done talking to you._

She finished her work just in time. Standing up she sighed gratefully.

"I made it through the day with all of my work done and I have no homework!" She announced once outside the classroom.

"Lucky." James grumbled.

"Maybe if you weren't so distracted you would have finished your Transfiguration in time." She teased, walking away.

Roxanne looked at Dominique, who shrugged. "They're back to normal." Fallon said by way of explanation.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Dominique deadpanned.

Victoria heard this. "Don't be mean to Fallon for being smarter than you two." She scolded playfully.

"Whatever." Roxanne stuck out her tongue and crossed her eyes.

"Oh my good god!" Dominique muttered. "It's Ditsy Danielle!"

The four girls watched in annoyance as the Hufflepuff proceeded to flirt with their friends. Victoria rolled her eyes.

"Watch this and follow my lead." She smirked.

She started to bounce over happily and stopped dead, mouth dropping open with horror. "Oh my god!" She shrieked loudly.

Fallon darted over for a peek and gasped as well and the two girls backed up together. "What?" Danielle twirled in a loser-ish circle looking for something.

"You have leg cancer!" Victoria exclaimed. "If you even speak it's contagious!"

Roxanne coughed on cue. Dominique looked outraged.

"You've gotten our best friend sick!" She hissed.

Danielle took one look at the three mock-angry girls and disappeared. Everyone in the hallway laughed. Victoria smiled triumphantly.

"It is so much fun to mess with her." She said to no one in particular before walking away with Fallon.

Roxanne and Dominique shook their heads. "She's such a freak." Roxanne said in an admiring way.

**.&.**

Victoria was reading a book she's found in the library on how to bottle dragon scales without killing yourself. Most Gryffindors were out at Hogsmeade, and the only other person that stayed behind was James, probably because he'd been banned.

She was lying on her back in middle of the common room, and didn't notice him walk in.

"I dunno, I think it would be interesting to have to run away from a dragon." His comment startled her and she instinctively threw the book at him.

Pouting she sighed. "Now I've lost my page! Thanks a lot!"

"You threw the book at me!" He said indignantly.

"Seeker instincts." She offered as way of explanation.

He waved it away. "So what are we doing today?"

Victoria stared at him. "_I_ am reading a book _you_ are finding something to do without me." She said flatly.

"Don't make me entertain myself!" James pleaded mischievously.

Victoria picked up her book and got to her feet. "Yes I did pick up on that innuendo thanks for that." She said sarcastically. "Let's go."

"Where are we going?"

"We're going to Filch's office." She told him, resigned to the fact that he wasn't going to leave her alone.

His nose wrinkled. "Why?" Then he realized something. "You said _we_."

"Very good, you passed kindergarten, now go get the cloak." She ordered. "I don't want detention."

James obediently retrieved it, and his map. Victoria nodded approvingly.

"Where is he?"

"Dungeons." James said simply.

"Good we won't need to huddle."

She would have sworn he looked disappointed.

**.&.**

"Um Toria?"

She looked at him. "Yes oh wise one?" She mocked.

"Filch is coming down the hallway." James whispered.

Victoria didn't speak and pointed to where the Invisibility Cloak was hidden. He wordless let her hop onto his back and draped it over him.

"I want it known that if this ever leaves this hallway between the two of us the last thing you ever see will be me with my fist." Victoria warned.

"Please, you love it." He muttered back.

"Shut up!" She snapped.

"Hey!"

"No seriously, he's coming." Victoria hissed in his ear.

James wisely shut up as the grumpy caretaker walked by muttering curses to himself. They were silent for a moment after he was gone.

"Who pissed in his cereal?" Victoria muttered.

James laughed for a long time. "That was good." He managed.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "I wasn't trying to be funny." She rolled off to the side and disappeared into Filch's office.

"Ha! He sucks at hiding things." She muttered holding it up.

The object in question was her necklace. It had Instant Darkness Powder in it, a gift from George for her birthday, and the dust immediately replaced itself when she ran out. Filch had confiscated it after he saw her telling her friends about it.

She put it back around her neck and they left. That was when they heard people talking just outside the office.

"Damnit, damnit, damnit!" Victoria muttered. "I knew this was going to well. I didn't want to have to use this.

She slowly opened the door, enough so no one would notice and released some of the powder. "Go!" She hissed to James and they disappeared through the black down the hallway and back into the Gryffindor tower.

"One of them was McGonagall, she's going to check on us." Victoria muttered.

She picked up her abandoned book and found the page she had been on in record time, James grabbed his Transfiguration book and homework, and pretended to be doing it.

They were just in time, because the Head of House strode in. "Ms. Gauvreau, Mr. Potter, may I ask where you were 15 minutes ago?" She asked primly.

"Sure Professor, I was helping James find his homework." Victoria said innocently. "And then I was looking for my necklace."

Both statements technically weren't lies, except for the time it had happened. The Headmistress seemed to accept this and left.

When she was a safe distance away, the two of them burst out laughing for a good five minutes. During which their friends walked in to see Victoria lying on the floor, holding her abs and laughing.

"Don't ask." James said when he was sober.

Roxanne wisely left it alone. "Toria, we're going down to the pitch to play three on three against the Hufflepuffs. Can you play Seeker?"

Victoria shrugged. "Sure, let me grab my broom on the way down."

**.&.**

Saturday dinner was one of the most casual events at Hogwarts. Some Slytherins had even worn pyjamas.

Victoria was wearing jeans and a hoodie she'd bought at a Muggle store over the summer. "I think tonight we should have a sleepover in the common room." She suggested quietly. "I already got permission."

Everyone nodded at various times. Victoria clapped her hands.

"Great!"

**.&.**

Victoria gathered up the candy and junk she had procured into bowls and then grabbed Every Flavour Beans and studied them, putting back the strange flavoured ones.

She was wearing a pair of purple pyjama bottoms and a black tank top, and her hair was piled up on top of her head.

Roxanne appeared in the common room, making the smaller girl jump about three feet into the air. "God!" She exclaimed.

Roxanne was still laughing when the guys, Fallon and Dominique joined them. Victoria patted the ground beside her and stuck her tongue out at Roxanne childishly. Roxanne toned down her laughter and managed to keep a slightly more serious expression than before. Victoria nodded approvingly and turned so she was facing everyone more directly.

"Alright guys, so we have all night and I am not going to sit here and wait for you people to liven up a little so Fred, come up with a game." She ordered.

"We're going to play Truth or Dare then." Fred said, his eyes glinting in way Victoria found suspicious.

"Alright." She said gamely.

"Roxanne truth or dare?"

"Dare."

"I dare you to tell Slughorn his purple robes make him look even fatter than he is next class." Louis said.

"Done and done." Roxanne said easily. "Victoria?" She looked at the tiny girl innocently.

"Truth." Victoria said, obviously not trusting her friends.

"Can't handle our dares?" Dominique asked innocently.

"Fine dare." Victoria huffed.

"I dare you to spend the night in the Room of Requirement." Roxanne smiled devilishly.

"Fine." Victoria shrugged.

"With James."

**A/N: Shorter yet again... but do you not agree that this was like the perfect spot to leave it? You probably don't because you want to know what happens but ahahahahahahahaha I'm evil **


	7. Challenges You Can't Deny

_Chapter Seven: Challenges You Can't Deny_

"NO way, I am not spending the night with HIM!" Victoria freaked, running a hand through her hair and jumping to her feet.

"Are you really that much of a wimp?" Fred narrowed his eyes.

"No!" Victoria protested again.

"Then do it!" She friends shouted together.

James and Victoria exchanged an uncomfortable look. Victoria reluctantly turned back to her friends.

"Fine. On one condition. No spying. At all." As one the six other teenagers pouted, while James stood, still looking awkward.

"Fine. Deal." Roxanne finally spoke.

_Well this should be interesting._

**.&.**

Victoria stepped into the ROR, and looked around. "And the room couldn't give us two beds? That's jacked."

James snickered. "Just get over it. We've been close before."

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Quit reminding me."

"Psh," James brushed it off. "You loved it."

"Only in your dreams pal," Victoria said casually, falling back on the bed. "So how exactly do we amuse ourselves tonight?"

"We ditch this stupid dare of course." James raised an eyebrow. "Don't tell me I'm losing my partner in crime Blue."

Victoria winked. "Just testing you," She jumped to her feet, and they slowly opened the door, making sure that their friends were gone, before James hissed under his breath and shoved Victoria backwards.

"Filch is asleep in the hall!" He muttered.

Victoria put together an incredible amount of swear words under her breath. James hid a laugh at her outraged expression.

"Looks like we're stuck here for awhile." He said casually.

_!_ Victoria inwardly freaked out, before forcing a calm expression on her face, while her mind was reeling.

_I cannot be stuck in a room with HIM all night when I don't even know if I like him or not!_

James seemed to almost be able to read her thoughts, and his infamous smirk slowly spread over his face. It reminded her of the Cheshire Cat. Creepy.

"Don't do that. It's disturbing." Victoria announced, flopping down on the bed. "Although, if you'd like to attempt to creep the Room into giving us an extra bed, I'm up for that."

James rolled his eyes. "Haven't we already been through this?"

"Not to a satisfactory extent." Victoria deadpanned.

**.&.**

Victoria opened the door and peeked out into the hallway. "It's clear!" She chirped, stepping out, and immediately getting it with a huge, icy bucket of water.

"OH MY GOD!" She screeched. "ROXANNE OLIVIA WEASLEY I AM GOING TO HEX YOU INTO OBLIVION!"

James chuckled, arriving in the hallway and standing in front of her, looking her over. "Not bad Gauvreau."

"Perv!" She smacked him upside the head.

"_Roxanne, how much do you want to bet Toria just got hit with your bucket of water?"_

"James Sirius Potter you had better have a solution to this!" Victoria hissed, motioning to her soaked torso.

James was still staring. She smacked him again.

"James!" She shouted.

"SH!" He said, covering her mouth. "The Hufflepuff dormitories are nearby."

She bit his hand. "Fix it!"

"Why should **I** have to fix it?" He demanded. "I rather like seeing you wet." He added.

"Asshole. And because she's you're stupid freaking cousin!" Victoria added.

"Well she's your best friend."

Victoria crossed her arms childishly. "Fix it!" She warned. "Or you'll have a permanent bed in the hospital wing. I bet they'll even put you next to Angela Parkinson."

James flinched.

Angela was the daughter of Pansy Parkinson, and when she'd told Victoria that she was an awful Seeker, Victoria had given her antlers, a clown nose, a bad case of acne and an incredible Shrinking Potion that had earned her triple credits.

That had been second year. Angela was still recuperating.

"Well," he looked nervous, "there's not really a spell for that much water..."

Victoria opened her mouth, and then closed it and shivered. "You have _no_ idea how COLD it is in here!" She muttered.

"I have a hoodie in the Room." James offered.

Victoria refrained from hitting him. "Thanks."

"I didn't say you could have it," James smirked.

"What are you playing at Potter?" Victoria demanded.

"I have a condition." James announced.

"Uh oh." Victoria muttered. "What's your 'condition'?"

"You have to kiss me."

"Oh Merlin!" Victoria sighed.

She turned on her heel and walked into the Room. James, with a slightly dopey look on his face followed. Victoria found that he had his Quidditch hoodie, probably because he was smarter than her, when it came to being street smart, and she knew how warm they were.

"Damn." She murmured, coming to the conclusion she really didn't have a choice.

She reached up and pecked his lips pulling away quickly, and turning her head away, colouring slightly.

James half-grinned, half-smirked and handed her his sweater. Victoria pulled it on, messing up her hair even further in the process.

"I'd say thanks, but I didn't appreciate your condition."

James leaned back, hands behind his head. "But I did." He contradicted.

Victoria, with lack of anything else to throw, threw her wand at him, scowling when he caught it and threw it back at her.

She caught it as well, and flopped down on the bed, thoroughly ignoring him as she doodled in the air. James watched with a partially-interested expression.

Victoria drew a dragon eating him and stuck out her tongue, turning to look at him. "You deserve it." She added.

He made it disappear. "I don't think so."

"I do."

**.&.**

Dominique had been set to retrieve them, and found Victoria and James asleep, her curled up against him, still wearing his sweater, and hair still damp.

"Awwww!" She woke them up.

Victoria leapt to her feet and was out the door in a flash, all the while planning exactly which curses to hit Roxanne with.

It was ten in the morning, and almost all of their friends, including Roxanne were up.

"_ROXANNE OLIVIA WEASLEY!_" She shouted, glaring at Roxanne who tried to look innocent.

"Fred did it!" She motioned at her brother.

"FRED!" Victoria whirled on him.

"Roxanne did it!" He responded, holding his hands up.

"Well I'll just hex the both of you!"

They both squealed and disappeared from the common room like a bullet from a gun.

**.&.**

By History of Magic on Monday, Victoria had forgiven Roxanne for the bucket of water. James had thanked her for about an hour. Legit.

**So? What happened?**

_Like I'm going to tell you. _Victoria scoffed.

**Fine. James? I know you're reading this. What happened?**

Well, after you dumped water on her, I gallantly offered her my sweater.

_Gallantly my ass. _

**So what ACTUALLY happened V?**

_Well your stupid prank left me soaking and freezing, and James' offer was to kiss him for his sweater. The perv he is. Of course this was after several even more pervy comments. (that made me gag in my mouth)..._

Ouch.

**You deserved it.**

_Then he tells me to be able to wear his sweater I have to bloody kiss him._

**You KISSED him!**

_I was cold okay!_

**!**

You're lack of faith insults me.

_Shut up James!_

Truth was, she didn't really mind, and his sweater did smell good. She liked the smell of Axe. But she didn't appreciate that he thought he could flirt with her and then pretend it never happened. That's not okay with any girl. Ever.

**.&.**

Victoria paced around her room, debating whether or not to go along with what she was going to do. Fallon was waiting for her answer impatiently.

"Hey. Hey! Hey! _BLUE!_" That got Victoria's attention and her head snapped up.

"Yeh?" She asked, not bothering to complete the word.

"Are you going to give me an answer?"

"Oh! Yeah." Victoria said.

"Is that your answer or are you saying yes you're going to answer?" Fallon asked, blowing a stray strand of hair out of her face.

"I don't know." Victoria bit her lip.

"Come _on_ Toria! Jared is like the cutest Gryffindor ever and he's interested in you." She urged. "Just say YES already!"

"Okay." Victoria smiled.

"Great! I'll go tell him, since you're "busy with homework."" She shot her a look as she said this, and then flounced out of the room, leaving Victoria alone.

_I'm going out with Jared Holmes!_ Victoria squealed inside her head. _Ehmagawd I'm turning ridiculous. Oh my god I just said Ehmagawd. I'm turning into DOMINIQUE!_

After a mental cursing out at herself for sounding like a 13 year old girl at a Justin Bieber concert, she actually started doing her homework.

**.&.**

"Victoria."  
>"Victoria."<br>"Victoria."  
>"Victoria!"<p>

"Yes?" She asked innocently.

James shot her a glare. "I kicked the back of your chair seven times."

"I know."

"Why didn't you turn around?"

"I didn't particularly want to talk to you." She turned around again.

"So you're dating Holmes?"

"Why would you care?"

"Because he's a great bloody prat!"

"That's not really any of your concern is it?" Victoria asked coolly, without turning around to face him.

To be perfectly honest, she was really only fake dating Jared, so they could both make certain people (in his case Sara Miller, she didn't tell him who she was attempting to make jealous) jealous. It seemed to be working.

James was kicking her chair again. She finally sighed and dropped a note on his desk.

_Can I help you?_

Don't go out with Jared.

_He can't possibly be worse than YOU._

At least I've kissed you.

_Is that a bloody CHALLENGE?_

Yes.

_Fine. By the end of today, he will have. 3 times. I believe that tops YOUR score. _

James didn't have an answer, and prayed she wouldn't go through with it. But he knew she would.

**A/N: BLECH it's short again. I apologize ever so greatly, but with school and chizz, I've decided to do more frequent chapters 1-2000 words per chapter, starting now. **

**FlyAndBeFree**


	8. Without You

_Chapter Eight: Without You_

Victoria slammed the door of her room, and flopped down on the bed. She glared at the ceiling until Dominique finally spoke.

"What did James do this time?"

Victoria sat up; her ponytail had been digging into her head anyways. "He _challenged_ me to kiss Jared." She hissed.

Fallon and Roxanne exchanged a look. They'd never seen Victoria this mad in a long time. Not since Fred had dunked her under the water and held here there for twenty seconds.

She had chased him around, and when she'd caught him, well... let's not relive that.

"I'm going to kill him!" declared Dominique, getting to her feet angrily.

"Don't bother." Victoria got to her feet. "I'm going to meet up with Jared now."

Fallon's nose wrinkled in confusion. "I thought you two were only fake dating." She questioned.

"We are." Victoria redid her ponytail and left the room, leaving behind three confused girls.

She crashed into Rose, who happened to be walking by to get to her dormitory, and they both tumbled down the stairs.

"Ow!" Rose groaned.

"Says you," Victoria shoved the smaller girl off of her. "I'm the one on the bottom!"

"Right." The redheaded girl laughed. "Bye!"

Victoria let her head it the floor again.

"Well isn't this and interesting scenario."

"No James, it's really not." Victoria snapped, while dusting herself off and brushing past him. Jared was waiting for her with a light smile on his face.

She didn't even bother to look back at James, before taking the hand Jared offered and leaving the common room.

Jared and Victoria walked out to the lake and sat down under a tree. "So why is it exactly that you have to kiss me?"

Victoria laughed. "Three times," she corrected. "And it's because James is convinced that I shouldn't go out with you, because the prat had wormed his way into kissing me twice. So I said that by the end of today I would have kissed you three times."

Jared just laughed. "Alright."

**.&.**

"So is he a good snog Toria?" Roxanne asked devilishly.

Victoria shrugged. "Sure, but it didn't mean very much. It's all pretend."

"Still, he's a good kisser." She added a moment later. "But I don't like him." She quickly added, seeing Dominique's face.

The three other girls accepted this, and Fallon took this as the right moment to copy Victoria's Herbology homework.

"Fallon your FATHER is our professor, and you're copying _my_ homework?" Victoria asked in an overly condescending way.

Fallon waved her off with a smirk. "Just because I KNOW the answers, doesn't mean I'm proactive enough to figure them out on my own." She chided, as if she was the one in the wrong.

"Whatever." Victoria shook it off, and finished with her History of Magic homework. "Professor Binns really piles it on doesn't he?"

The other girls murmured various phrases of agreement in annoyed tones, as they all realized just how much they had to do.

**.&.**

"Ew! Six AM Quidditch practises are the worst!" Victoria whined, as she traipsed out onto the field beside James and Roxanne. "Shoot me in the head." She added theatrically as she got sight of Alexe's take-no-prisoners expression.

"Gladly." Roxanne joked. "You know that the match against Ravenclaw is in two days."

"That doesn't mean I like six AM practises!" Victoria yelped as Roxanne dragged her forward, stumbling through the damp grass.

"No smartass remarks James? Victoria?" Alexe asked, after going through a summary of their practise.

"Too tired..." Victoria yawned. "Maybe later."

"Mount your brooms."

"Yes sir!" Victoria saluted.

"I thought you didn't have any comments." Alexe glared at her, but her eyes twinkled with amusement.

"It's later!" Victoria sang and smiled cheekily. "Just be glad I didn't decide to knock you off your broom. You know how I am in the mornings."

Alexe conceded this point, and got on her broom as well, blowing her whistle to signify the beginning of practise.

**.&.**

"Welcome to the highly anticipated match between Gryffindor and Ravenclaw!" Cheers sounded throughout the pitch.

"Now welcome the Gryffindors! Captain Alicia Spinnet! Roxanne Weasley! Camille Upton! Fred Weasley! Carina Caparelli! James Potter! And Seeker Victoria Gauvreau!"

After finishing the Ravenclaw team introductions, Victoria kicked off and hovered up above the players' heads, across from Dominique and Fallon who waved.

Victoria grinned back at them. The Ravenclaw Seeker was Delilah Chang. Victoria didn't get along with her very well. Madam Hooch blew the whistle, and released the balls. A Bludger was immediately aimed at Victoria, who flattened out along her broom to avoid it, before the other Ravenclaw Beater aimed it back at her.

Victoria dipped into a dive, and avoided it again. The Ravenclaws were playing dirtier than usual, and they were only aiming their Bludgers at her. She was having a difficult time looking for the Snitch, and Delilah was laughing at her. She suddenly swooped down, and in between the two Beaters just as they each fired a Bludger. Delilah followed, and was hit from both sides, making her broom, which was luckily only about two feet away from the ground, spin out of control, and she fell.

Victoria ended around the hoops in the Gryffindor end zone, knowing she was momentarily safe, because the Beaters couldn't aim for James while the Quaffle was in the Ravenclaw end.

"Merlin!" James commented. "They're not playing ver fair are they?"

She shot him a glare. "I'm only using you as a cover, don't talk to me." She muttered.

"Looks like there's some tension between the Gryffindor Seeker and the Keeper," The Hufflepuff said snidely.

Victoria rolled her eyes, and spotted the Snitch, but it was right in the midst of the action, and quickly disappeared again. She didn't bother pursuing it, Delilah was still on the ground, and she didn't want the game to be unfair.

She headed back into the game, and they immediately started aiming for her. The plays were getting worse; it was almost like playing Slytherin. A couple of the Chasers rammed into her from both sides, and she was almost sent off her broom, being so much tinier than them.

It all came to a head when the two Beaters hit her with Bludgers from both sides, and the Chasers rammed into her again.

The crowd and the Gryffindor team watched as Victoria was sent flying off her broom, hanging by her fingers, until another Bludger hit her legs, knocking her off completely. Victoria started to free fall and hit the ground with a dull thud.

Delilah looked amused to say the least, and Victoria was on her feet again, despite falling from so far up. Her arm looked awful, it was bent at an angle it shouldn't have and she winced, tears welling up.

When she looked up and saw the Ravenclaw team snickering, she forced them back, and ignored Madam Hooch who told her to stay on the ground. Remounting her now fallen broom, she looked Delilah straight in the eyes.

"I was waiting for you to get back on, but seeing as you'd rather play unfairly, I'd love to play the same." She kicked off, and glanced at the score. It was a tie, and everyone had all but forgotten about trying to score as they watched Victoria glare at Delilah before both girls returned to looking for the Snitch.

Delilah found it first, but Victoria had better reflexes, and zoomed by her, before Delilah had even turned her broom around. She caught it with her bad arm, wincing as pain shot up it, and the getting knocked off again as Delilah hit her broom in frustration.

James, who happened to be under them, guarding the nets, caught her.

"Thanks for saving my life." Victoria said, as the crowd cheered, realizing she wasn't going to hit the ground for the second time that day.

"Any time."

"Victoria Gauvreau has caught the Snitch! 150 points to Gryffindor!" They landed, and Victoria caught her broom as it finished its slow fall.

Roxanne, Camille, Carina and Alexe refrained from hugging her, and immediately Alexe sent her to the infirmary.

"Really Victoria! Flying with a broken arm!" Madam Pomfrey clucked her tongue. "You've made it worse, and given yourself a concussion!"

"Brilliant isn't she?" It was James, who was lounging in the doorway, waiting for an invitation in.

Victoria had shrugged off her Quidditch robes and was wearing a green and purple t-shirt and black shorts, waved him in.

"I'll leave you two alone, Mr. Potter don't let her fall asleep." She warned.

"Sure thing!" James waited until she was gone. "So has Jared visited."

"Don't go there James." Victoria said. "And no, because the game ended what? three minutes ago?"

He shrugged it off. "Then I'll be going."

"Whatever floats your boat." She said coolly. "Stay, go, see if I care."

"Fine."

"Fine!" Victoria glared at him.

James left, letting the oak doors bang shut behind him, making Victoria wince, as she already had a headache.

_Bastard._

**A/N: Two updates in two days! Are you proud of me?**


	9. The Sinners Are Much More Fun

**A/N: I wanted this up so much faster today, but I have soccer and gymnastics, and homework and crap, so hopefully it's up relatively fast, before the end of the day (Wednesday)**

_Chapter Nine: The Sinners Are Much More Fun_

Victoria sank back on her pillows and watched the door shake from where James had slammed it. She sighed.

_Damn. How'd that go wrong?_

The girls from the Quidditch team and Fallon and Dominique poured in, ignoring Madam Pomfrey's tutting.

"TORIA!" Alexe said, not loudly, but strongly, sitting on her bed. "How are you?"

"I'm fine." Victoria brushed it off, and answered questions until Madam Pomfrey practically shoved Alexe, Camille and Carina out, leaving Roxanne, Fallon and Dominique alone, knowing better than to mess with them while their friend was hurt.

"So? We know James came in."

"I think I messed up." Victoria bit her lip, turning it slightly white.

"What happened?"

"We got in a fight about the whole Jared thing." She murmured, not looking at them, picking the last little pits of shimmery blue nail polish off of her fingers.

"Maybe you should give up."

"Yeah we're going to, it worked for him and Sara." Victoria muttered.

"Well that's wasn't smart." Roxanne drawled. "About the fight." She added, clarifying.

"Whatever."

"Don't whatever, I have a plan." Fallon announced. "We're going to convince James to take you to Hogsmeade, because the rest of us will conviently "have something to do", various reasons of course, and we'll make you look like 100/10 and he won't be able to resist you."

"I'm pretty sure that's going to backfire on your ass." Victoria said flatly.

"No, it'll work." Roxanne said firmly. Dominique nodded, looking like a bobble head.

"So get better A. S. A. P." Dominique ordered. "We'll let you rest."

They left before Victoria could protest the plan further.

**.&.**

"James oh cousin dear!" Roxanne sang with a Cheshire Cat-like grin on her face.

James took one look and bolted. "Hey wait! It's not bad I swear!" Dominique said. "You can trust Fallon, and she's on board with it."

James slowly returned to his cushy chair in the Gryffindor common room. "What?" He asked warily.

"Take Toria to Hogsmeade."

"No." He said flatly.

"C'mon. I promise it will just be the two of you. The rest of us will stay here. As long as you promise to go prank/candy shopping for us." Fallon begged.

"Fine." He sighed. "But she's going out with Jared."

"I don't think they're serious." Roxanne said blithely. "She'll meet you on Saturday at ten." She paused. "By the pear."

**.&.**

They had dressed Victoria, use _langlock _to keep her silent, in black tank top that faded to purple by the bottom and a black burned v-neck top, a pair of denim short shorts (it was unusually warm outside for November) and a pair of green Converse.

They allowed Victoria to keep her ponytail, on the condition that she curled her hair first. She wasn't very happy, but when she grabbed her favourite purple pull-over, and saw her friends looks, she grabbed her wand, just in case.

She hesitantly rounded the corner before the pear and saw him waiting. His eyes widened slightly as she walked up to him.

"Didn't think you were going to show." He said lightly.

"I could say the same." She offered him a shy half-smile.

It was awkward since their fight, and Victoria didn't know what to say. Luckily James spoke first.

"I didn't have any right to say anything about Jared." He said quietly.

Victoria shrugged. "I shouldn't have answered like that, especially since we broke up before the match." She replied.

"Really?" His eyebrow raised slightly.

She nodded. Just like that, they were back to normal.

**.&.**

Victoria clapped her hand over her mouth to hide her laugh, as she and James watched some old man buying WonderWitch products. He was apparently trying to get a girl to fall in love with him, not realizing that the products were strictly for female witches. George was trying not to laugh himself, but let the man pay for them.

Victoria approached him afterwards with a few Skiving Snackboxes, which George refused to let her pay more than half-price on, despite her protests.

She and James left, still laughing over the old man. She spotted Delilah Chang, who was blissfully (for Victoria) unaware of all the Weasley's Wizard Wheezes pranks, and Victoria sweetly approached her, with James.

"Would you like a sweet?" She offered a Puking Pastille while James tried not to crack up.

Delilah eyed it suspiciously. "Why?"

"As an apology for the way I acted at the match." The tinier girl said sincerely.

"Sure, thanks." Delilah bit off the end, turned green, and hurriedly disappeared.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Serves her right, telling her teammates to play dirty like that." She said unhappily.

"And yet you're still better than her." James smirked, playfully wrapping his arm around her shoulders.

A group of first years awed as the two fourth-years walked by, and shut up when James and Victoria both shot them looks.

The duo headed into Madam Rosemerta's, and ordered two Butterbeers. Sitting in comfortable silence, they were fine until the middle-aged woman brought them over.

"It's so nice to see young couples here." She chirped smiling.

"We're not a couple." They said at the same time, and then sighed in unison as well, as they were talking at the same time again.

"Sure dears." She left them alone.

"We really need to stop doing that." Victoria muttered.

"Aw Blue, you don't like talking at the same time as me."

"Not when it makes us look guilty of whatever we're denying." She fired back.

He conceded to this with a half-shrug and his famous smirk. Victoria casually took a sip of her Butterbeer.

"Date any Hufflepuffs lately?" She joked.

"Nah, all the fourth-years are kind of ditsy." He looked annoyed. "It's like all the smart people are related to me."

"Are you calling me stupid?" She laughed.

"Not at all." He deadpanned.

She flicked whip cream at him, laughing more when it hit his cheek. His eyes widened.

"You did not just do that."

She leaned forward slightly. "But I did."

He splattered some on her nose. She recoiled, and they both burst out laughing, making the older witches and wizards glare at them disapprovingly.

Victoria stuck her tongue out at them, and wiped the whip cream off her nose and into her mouth. "Mhm!" She declared happily.

**.&.**

"So?"

Victoria was smiling as she entered the dormitory. She stared at her friends.

"It was..." they looked at each other anxiously.

"Amazing."


	10. Defying Gravity

**A/N: This is a lot longer, because it's Friday and you guys deserve it **

_Chapter Ten: Defying Gravity_

"So?" Roxanne prompted. "Tell us everything."

Victoria willingly launched into a recount of her date with James. Her three best friends listened with rapt attention.

When she had finished, Fallon threw a pillow at her. "You're in loooove!" She shrieked.

Victoria got hit in the face and flipped backwards off the bed. "I've been hit!" She screeched dramatically.

They all laughed. The four guys walked into their room unannounced.

"AH!" Dominique screamed as she spotted Louis in the mirror. "Get out!"

"Nah, we're good." James said casually, plopping down beside Victoria on her bed.

"Well, well, what's going on here?" Lorcan raised an eyebrow.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Get your head out of the gutter Lorcan, like we would even tell you if something was going on. You're too daft."

James snickered, casually placing his arm around her shoulders. Fallon subtly nudged Roxanne and Dominique. Victoria looked over at them and Fallon raised an eyebrow.

Victoria made the smallest shrug possible, and the girls left it alone. All of this exchange was unnoticed by the bantering boys.

"So Toria? Care to settle this?" Louis asked, turning to look at her.

"Sorry what? I tuned you out." Victoria grinned.

Louis stuck out his tongue. Victoria made a heart with her hands and mouthed "love you too", making everyone laugh.

Roxanne impatiently waited for everything to settle before speaking. "Louis, care to repeat the question?" The redhead asked.

"Oh, I asked if James and Toria were going to go out again." Louis said boredly.

"Maybe." Victoria said shyly, glancing at James.

He grinned widely, and everyone laughed. Victoria went red, and ducked her head. Dominique noticed, and pointed it out, and that set them all off again.

Victoire let herself in without knocking. "What's all the fuss about?" The blonde Weasley asked, taking in Victoria and James and wisely not commenting on it.

"Toria and James had a date." Roxanne said in a faux-flat tone.

Victoire's mouth dropped open, and she let out a squeal, before she attacked Victoria in a hug.

"Wah!" Victoria was sent flying off her bed in a tangle of limbs, as Victoire outweighed her by a good ten pounds.

That made everyone laugh. Victoria, hidden by Roxanne's bed, stuck her arm in the air and made a thumbs up sign.

"I'm okay!"

"Seriously Toria, just stop talking!" Fred gasped.

A pillow went flying at his head, hitting him with precise aim. Roxanne rolled her eyes.

"Maybe you should be a Beater Toria." She joked.

"Please, she'd get pummelled."

"Not anymore than she did against Ravenclaw."

"Just think of what Slytherin's going to do to her the next time we play them."

The atmosphere went solemn, and Victoria finally popped up to her feet. "Roxanne, you should really clean under your bed. I was stuck."

That lightened the mood considerably. Roxanne shook her head.

"It's not that messy."

"Oh! That reminds me." Victoria pulled out a bagel. "Here is the remainder of your lunch. I found it while fighting my way around your exploding chess set."

Roxanne took it, and threw it behind her, hitting Lorcan in the eye.

"I've been hit!" He staggered around dramatically.

He then, tripped into Louis, and the two blonde boys stumbled into the wall. "Ouch." Dominique said in fake sympathy.

Louis stuck out his tongue, and crossed his eyes. Victoria giggled briefly.

**.&.**

Fallon bounced into the room. "Freddie wants to know if we want to sneak down to the kitchens with them." She announced, tossing back her curls.

"Sure." Roxanne agreed.

Dominique leapt to her feet. "Outfit check for Toria!"

"Why me?" Victoria complained, slowly getting to her feet.

"Because you always have to look good in front of James." Fallon scolded.

"No, I have to look like myself when we are going on our weekly sneak to the kitchens for food expedition." Victoria corrected.

"Whatever, I still want to look." Dominique snapped her fingers impatiently.

Victoria reluctantly let her friends analyze her sleepwear. It was a tank top, and pair of black pyjama bottoms with Smurfs on them, and a blue hoodie, because the castle was drafty.

She rolled her eyes and crossed her arms, her ponytail swinging as she moved. "Can we go now? I'm in the mood for some raspberry crumble." She said impatiently.

"Yeah, you look hot enough." Conceded Dominique, tossing her blonde hair back. "Oh and Fallon?"

Fallon snapped her head up from her homework. "Ye?" She asked, not making the "s" properly.

"Freddie is totally into you." Fallon went an unnatural shade of red.

"No he's not!" She protested.

"Yes he is!" The three other girls said in unison, before laughing.

They snuck down past the Head Girl's dorm and Victoire's into the common room. Once safely inside, Victoria let out a brief sigh and glared enviously at the guys.

"You are so lucky that the Head Boy is in Ravenclaw, and you're Prefects aren't going to yell at us for being too loud, because they're all in Victoire's room wooing her." She said in an annoyed, hushed tone.

"Let's go then." Lorcan said calmly.

Roxanne, who seemed more shy around him than usual, blushed. Victoria looked at her with raised eyebrows. The redhead shot her a look that clearly said "later" and Victoria left it alone.

The group of eight left the common room, subconsciously dividing into groups of two as they went, and pausing before crossing hallways. Victoria stuck next to Dominique until they reached the pear. Fallon tickled it, and it giggled for a moment before swinging open.

One by one, they slid into it, letting the portrait swing shut behind them with a muted thump. Dropping down into the kitchen Victoria waved to the house-elves, who all stumbled over themselves greeting them.

"Hey Winky!" Chirped Victoria. "Can I have some of that delicious raspberry crumble that you made tonight?"

Winky bowed, and murmured something hasty before disappearing into the kitchens. Victoria plopped down in a chair by the fire. She waited for her snack, and caught James staring at her. He motioned towards the door, indicating he wanted to talk to her alone. Victoria reluctantly left her post, and followed him until they were out of earshot.

"So what's up?"

**A/N: Mwahahaha... *evil laughter continues* did you enjoy that laugh? I think it's pretty damn boss **


	11. Walk On By

**A/N: To kick things off I'd like to thank ice queen for reviewing not one, but the TWO last chapters... she's the only one so far... so this one's for you and there's no excuse for my late update. My apologizes. I've been at a deadlock for being able to write this story. **

_Chapter Eleven: Walk On By_

"So, the guys are bothering me about something." James said awkwardly.

Victoria raised an eyebrow. "Oh?"

"Yeah... about asking you out officially." He went slightly red.

Victoria leaned back against the wall casually. "So?"

"So, will you go out with me?"

"I dunno." Victoria pretended to consider this.

James stared at her. She finally grinned.

"Kidding. Yeah I will."

He looked glad to have it over. "Cool."

"One condition. No. Awkwardness." She said firmly.

"Deal." He wrapped an arm around her shoulders, and they strolled back into the kitchen, stopping dead as six voices cheered.

"Oh my god. Really Roxanne? Extendable Ears?" Victoria asked, slightly irritated.

"Hey, it was Fred's idea." The redhead insisted.

"Freddie!" Victoria whined.

"Sorry!" Fred held up his hands in surrender. "You know we're all pushy."

"True." She conceded reluctantly.

They laughed.

**.&.**

Victoria woke up the next morning earlier, and in a better mood than usual. She got dressed quickly, and brushed her messy hair, twisting it up into a messier knot, before joining her friends in the common room.

Everyone was there, and looked up in surprise when she bounced down the stairs. "Sleeping Beauty's up earlier than normal." Lorcan joked.

Victoria stuck out her tongue, but didn't respond, kissing James' cheek in way of greeting, and nodding to everyone else. Louis raised his eyebrows.

"Victoria? Care to tell us something."

"Please, you were there when you were all eavesdropping. You know everything." Victoria shot back.

"True."

**.&.**

Everything went great until lunch when Victoria and James strolled into the Great Hall, laughing about how Professor Flitwick had fallen off the stack of books he usually sat on, when Hufflepuff came storming up and slapped Victoria across the face.

"What the _" Victoria swore loudly, causing Roxanne, who was behind them, to raise an eyebrow.

Hufflepuff was steaming at the ears. Literally. Victoria glared at her. Or glared UP at her. Hufflepuff moved her hand to slap her again, and Victoria rolled her eyes and caught her hands.

"What's your problem Hufflepuff?" She asked rather boredly, her previous anger gone.

"You stole the guy I'm dating." She snapped.

"See yeah, but you stole my Yule Ball date, and left James in the process, so I really don't think I did." They all brushed past her.

"Mature Toria." Fallon complimented.

"Please I'm going to poison her in Potions." Victoria replied nonchalantly.

They all laughed, and Dominique looked half-worried that she was serious.

**.&.**

Victoria plopped down on an empty couch in the common room and threw an arm over her eyes dramatically.

"Shoot me in the head!" she announced to no one in particular, "I have so much homework." She added, directing the last part at Fallon.

"We have the same classes as you." Roxanne comforted.

Dominique tossed back her hair. "Except Fallon and I chose to get our work done instead of gossiping and flirting with two certain Gryffindor boys who shall remain nameless."

"So how _are_ you and Lorcan doing?" Fallon demanded, sitting up and propping her elbows on her knees.

Victoria slid down onto the floor to join her friends as Dominique huffed. "You just ruined the "shall remain nameless Fallon!"

Fallon rolled her eyes. "My bad Dominique, but me and Victoria-the normal people-wanted to know about Roxi and Lorcan."

Roxanne went deep red, to match her hair. "There's nothing going on." She lied.

"Then your face wouldn't be the colour of a perfectly ripe tomato." Victoria said reasonably.

"Toria, Hun, I think the analogy would be better without the "perfectly" in this case." Fallon pointed out.

Victoria rolled her eyes. "Whatever. So Roxanne Weasley, what'll it be?" She asked. "I'll get you triple the amount of ice cream on our next kitchen excursion."

"Alright." Roxanne relented, leaning forward.

The other girls followed suite, and Roxanne confessed. "I really like him, but I don't know how he feels about me."

Everyone looked at Victoria. The latter looked confused.

"What?" she asked, holding her hands up.

"You have to get James to tell you." Fallon insisted. "And while you're at it, ask him about Louis."

Victoria's eyes narrowed as she thought of ways to do it without making it seem like the girls are interested. "I'll do my best." She finally said.

**.&.**

That weekend was a Hogsmeade weekend. Victoria strolled through the little down, dragging James into various stores with her to Oooh over the jewellery or cute odds and ends, or taste candy.

After stopping in Honeydukes, Victoria emerged, happily sucking on the end of a licorice wand (that's the best way to get maximum flavour) and slid her extra coins in the back pocket of her jeans.

"So, what's happening with the guys lately?" She asked casually.

"Well, Lorcan told me to ask you if Roxanne likes him, because if she does, he's going to ask her out."

Victoria hesitated. "Yeah, she does."

"Cool."

"So what else is going on?"

"Louis' going to ask out Fallon tonight." He said.

Victoria spat out her licorice and watched sadly as it hit the ground, before her eyes went wide with shock, as she stared at him. "What?"

"Is that not a good idea?"

"No, it's fine, I just didn't think he was forward like that." She returned the length of candy to her lips. "Sounds like it's something we won't be missing."

James laughed. "True." He mused, running a hand through his hair, and then dropping it, taking her free hand. She grinned at him.

"Hufflepuff's giving us the evil eye." She whispered, tilting her head up.

James followed her eyes towards the upset looking girl, who ignored her friends' consoling remarks. She shook them off and marched over. Her friends wisely backed away, not wanting to be a part of the confrontation.

Victoria smiled in greeting, swallowing the last of her licorice wands. "Hey." She said.

"James, wouldn't you rather come with me?" Hufflepuff tried for seduction, batting her eyelashes.

Victoria hid a snicker and James' disinterested expression. "Not really, no. We're heading back to the castle, and I promised we'd stop at the Owlery before we go to the common room, and Filch starts blocking people at four, so we have to hurry." He lied easily.

"Oh." Hufflepuff seemed disappointed, but bought the excuse."

She ran her hand down his arm in an attempt to be flirty, a very bad attempt, but an attempt nonetheless. Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"We'll see you later!" She chirped sincerely.

James grinned at her fake-although Hufflepuff didn't realize it-smile and they walked away. Victoria's smile turned more genuine as they left her behind.

**A/N: Short and awful, I know, but I have big plans for a LONNNGGGG chapter next time, so don't give up on me yet.**


	12. Live For The Moments Like This

**A/N: I'm sorry I'm sorry I'm sorry! I left with no excuse; I had a major writer's block, so I'm trying to make it up to you by posting a long chapter. Happy 2012 everyone :D**

**P.S. I changed my penname to CloseToFlying... for future reference. **

_Chapter Twelve: Live For The Moments Like This_

"One day I swear you are going to get us expelled, killed or kidnapped." Victoria hissed into Roxanne's ear, as they hid in a closet just outside of Slughorn's classroom.

"Oh take a breather Toria, he's deaf as a... what am I thinking of?"

"I think you mean _daft_ as a certain _Roxanne Weasley_." Victoria corrected.

"I have no idea what you're talking about. My plan is brilliant."

"No. It. Is. Not. Brilliant. You should really leave the planning up to me... and _him_." She said the last part in disgust.

"This is to get OVER him in case you forgot."

"Thanks for reminding me." Victoria hissed.

_~Flashback~_

_Victoria walked around the corner in the Charms corridor, about to go into class, and then stopped dead. James was making out with Delilah? No. It was Casey Finnegan, one of her closest friends-outside of her best friends of course._

"_What the bloody hell?" She demanded. _

_They turned to face her. James looked guilty. _

"_Toria, it was mistletoe!"_

"_No. It was you being an asshole." She corrected. "And it was Casey being a whore, and it was both of you betraying me, and now this is me, walking away, and you knowing you will never. Be. Forgiven."_

_She stormed away. _

She hadn't spoken to the stupid boy since. Roxanne was still talking, so Victoria tuned back in.

"Anyways, it's almost Christmas, and I won't have you all depressed while you're at the Burrow. Grandma will have a conniption if everyone isn't joyous and jolly."

"Uh huh." Victoria murmured. "Let's begin shall we?" She asked, watching carefully through the small hole in the door. "He's gone."

"Let's do it." Roxanne grinned, opening the door.

They grabbed their wands from the shelf they'd carelessly dropped them on, and then snuck into Slughorn's office.

Victoria turned on the dim lights, while Roxy got to work on the board. When they were done, it was quite entertaining. The blackboard, in neon colours, read;

_**Potions is useless- James Sirius Potter :D**_

The two girls snickered, and Victoria's smile was genuine for the first time in a week. Then they heard familiar footsteps coming down the hallway.

"Quick!" Roxanne hissed, they ran out the other door, right before a prefect stuck her head into the now dark room.

Victoria was laughing hysterically, having difficulty breathing by the time they made it back to their dormitory.

Dominique and Fallon were waiting up, sitting in their pyjamas and doing last minute Arithmacy homework.

"Well?" They demanded.

"It went well." Roxanne smirked. "We did almost get caught by a prefect though."

"Well thank Merlin you didn't." Fallon replied.

"Yeah." Victoria agreed, still smiling.

"Well, it must have been fun if you got Toria smiling." Dominique said bluntly.

Victoria shrugged. "I've moped around for a week now, it's time to move on with my life. Like I'm going to remember James Potter in twenty years."

"That's the spirit!" Fallon made an over-enthusiastic motion with her left arm that made them all laugh.

_But inside she was still broken. Into millions of pieces._

**.&.**

The next morning, Victoria was rudely awakened again. "Gently shaken awake", as her friends put it. She subconsciously kicked out, connecting with Fallon's thigh.

"OUUCH!" She shouted. "What was that for?"

"Reflex." Victoria mumbled.

"Well get your butt out of bed! We're running late!" Dominique flopped down on the foot of Victoria's bed.

"I'm going, I'm going!" Victoria threw herself out of bed.

_I really don't want to face him today. But I'm sick of hiding in my room, and I'm sick of having Fall, Dominique and Roxy bringing me my work, and I'm sick of letting Potter think he won. So I will anyways._

She got dressed and threw on her robes, her hair flying up in a messy bun. Roxanne smiled at her.

"I'm liking the hair."

"Thanks, I think it turned out pretty well." Victoria smiled back, and the newly reunited foursome bounced down the stairs, every bit as carefree as they used to be.

Until they got to the common room, and saw the boys waiting for them. Victoria stopped dead when she saw James, and Dominique had to skid to a stop to avoid crashing into her. None of the guys laughed like they usually would.

"Awks..." Roxanne finally blurted, and they all smirked, heading out of the portrait hole.

**.&.**

Saying it was awkward was the biggest understatement since "Voldemort was a tad on the crazy side." Victoria and James refused to look at each other, and the guys had to support James, whereas the girls thought they were crazy for it, and glared at Fred, Louis and Lorcan, not to mention James. It was dinner before Victoria had finally had enough.

"You six are acting like a bunch of immature five year olds!" She finally exclaimed. "Yes, James cheated on me, yes I'm _superpissed _at him with a good reason, yes it's back to how it was when he despised each other, and no we aren't talking. But-besides Fallon- you guys are _family_. And that is SO MUCH more important than anything going on someone's love life. So get the _bloody freaking hell_ over it!"

She stood up and walked away. Roxanne leaned backwards, eyebrows raised in surprise.

"Well that was unexpected." Fred muttered.

"Thanks Captain Obvious." Dominique snapped, and the three girls walked out after Victoria. Fallon paused in the doorway.

"And that speech wasn't for me, but I know Dominique and Roxanne will agree with me when I say, we aren't family, until James fixes Victoria." She said flatly.

Dominique and Roxanne nodded in agreement. That was the last time the "used-to-be-best-friends" sat together. Or talked.

**.&.**

And Victoria was kind of fading, in a way that made her friends worry about her. There were posters up all over the school with Sticking Charms that said she was a slut and a whore, and no wonder James had dropped her. They all knew Delilah and her new best friend Casey were behind them, but there was no proof.

It almost came to a fiery crash when Alexe interrupted their Quidditch practise with her shouting.

"VICTORIA GAUVREAU YOU ARE NOT QUITTING THE QUIDDITCH TEAM!"

Victoria looked around, ducking her head. "Alexe, I can't be near him. It's too painful."

Alexe put her hands on Victoria's shoulders. "Toria, Quidditch? It doesn't change. And something tells me you need a constant."

"That something is logic." Victoria muttered.

The whole team had landed around her. Roxanne looked particularly worried, but it was Carina that spoke.

"Merlin Toria, are you crazy? Leave us now when we finally have a shot at winning the Cup?" She looked furious. Victoria hardly blamed her.

"There's other Seekers in Gryffindor Carina."

"They aren't you Victoria."

James crossed his arms, letting his broom fall to the ground. "Give us a minute guys."

The team slowly dispersed. Victoria glared at him, and he had to force himself to walk forwards. The wall that used to be there, before they'd dated was up.

"What the bloody hell do you think you're doing?"

"I could've asked you the same thing three weeks ago."

He stepped closer to her, only about four inches away. "You're letting everyone who loves you down. You're proving you're not who everyone- who _I_- thought you were if you walk away from one of the most important things in your life."

"I. Don't. Want. To. See. You." She spat out through clenched teeth, letting him know just how much he was getting to her competitive side.

"You haven't wanted to see me since the day we were born." **(They have the same birthday)**

"That's never stopped you from showing up and every single practise, no matter how early, or how much you'd rather be sleeping, and that's what's won us every single match where you've been the Seeker. How could you let them all down?"

Victoria didn't answer, staring at his face like she was looking for an answer. James wasn't quite finished.

"We have one more game Toria. One more match until we're done for the holidays. One more match until we've blown every recorded winning streak out of the water so don't you DARE quit on us now."

She still looked uncertain. And the sky was getting rapidly cloudier, and everyone knew there was going to be a storm soon.

"You are the most stubborn person I know. More so than Fred and Roxy, and they're worse than Uncle Ron. So put all that determination that makes everyone love and hate you at the exact same time behind us winning the game. And prove it to everyone, prove it to _me_ that you're stronger than everyone thinks you are right now."

"Fine."

He grinned. Her chin shot up and her infamous (at Hogwarts) petulant look came over her face.

"But only for them. Never for you."

His smile faded as he stared at her. "Victoria I miss you." Like the weather was listening, it started snow. Everyone was soaked in seconds, from the icy snow that melted when it hit them.

"Save it!" She snapped, her hair steadily growing closer to black.

The blue streaks had long since come out. "Alexe!"

The captain turned. "Yeah?"

"Throw it up."

Alexe beamed, and the rest of the team cheered. "Will do Gauvreau!"

**.&.**

Victoria was wearing a grey pullover hoodie and black skinny jeans, over her red winter boots when she waited with Fallon, Dominique, Roxanne, Fred, Louis, Lorcan and James for the train. She was goofing off with her friends, which had expanded to include everyone but James again, and taking pictures, and generally being the person she usually was.

And as much as she hated to admit it, she had _him_ to thank for it. Her streaks were now red, and they were affectionately calling her "Little Red" when she was being an idiot.

The posters were gone for the moment. They all knew somewhere that they would be back. But it was the 23rd of December, and that was the last thing they wanted to think about.

The Hogwarts Express pulled up, and there was a mass of teenagers scrambling to get on and get good spots on the train.

Victoria and her friends ended up in the very back. They were just about to pull out when Victoria's owl arrived with a letter. She opened it, patting the fluffy tawny head. "Thanks Poot."

_Dear Toria,_

_Your father and I are going to be working through the holidays I'm afraid. We wish we could be at the Burrow with all of you. Enjoy your vacation and work hard in school._

_Love,  
>Mom<em>

Victoria dropped the letter and brought her knees up to her chest, letting her head drop against the wall, staring blindly out the window while she processed her thoughts.

"Toria." Fallon whispered. "I'm so sorry."

Victoria turned to look at her friend. "I really thought they were going to come this year, but "work" came up again." She muttered.

Fallon hugged her, and Victoria hugged back. "What a Merry Christmas huh?" She muttered.

That made Fallon snort a laugh, and Victoria gave a watery smile. The train had pulled into Kings Cross. Victoria wiped her eyes quickly, and her bright smile reappeared. They all knew it was for Molly's sake, as everyone in that compartment could see through it.

"Rose, Scorpius, Albus, James, Roxanne, Louis, Fred, Lorcan, Lysander, Fallon, Dominique, Victoria, Victoria!" Molly cried, hugging them all.

"Hi Molly." Victoria returned the hug.

"Where are your parents?"

Victoria's smile dimmed a notch, and James, the only one not being smothered, picked up on it. She forced herself to reply brightly. "They couldn't make it. Big issues at work."

"Oh, well maybe they'll still be able to turn up." Molly patted Victoria's cheek. "You're so thin! We need to fatten you up!"

Victoria patted her stomach. "Oh no, this Seeker needs to stay thin." Everyone snickered.

**.&.**

They were all gathered in the living room of the Burrow, about to explode from eating too much. It was sort of like _oh shit I'm so full! "Dessert anyone?" MEEEEEEEEE! _At Christmas. Victoria was on the floor, leaning against someone's legs. She thought they were Dominique's, but she hadn't checked. She found out she was wrong.

"So Victoria, are you and James still happy then?" She risked a glance upwards and immediately became uncomfortable.

She shot him a _you could have told me _look, and he shrugged and smirked.

"No..." She saw Molly's face drop. "We're extremely happy?" she lied, leaning back again.

Her friends luckily played along. Now all she had to worry about was James. He seemed more than happy to comply.

"Yeah, it's great."

Roxanne leaned back beside Victoria. "Oh this should be fun." She muttered.

Victoria subtly slapped the outside of Roxanne's leg. "Shut up." She muttered back.

"Well why don't you kids go upstairs and do whatever it is you guys do." Arthur said, noticing the tension.

"Alright." They scrambled out eagerly.

**.&.**

"So _babe_ what was that about?" James smirked and wrapped an arm around her shoulder.

Victoria wiggled free and without responding, disappeared down the hall to the room she shared with Fallon, Roxanne and Dominique whenever they were at the Burrow. The girls followed, exchanging raised-eyebrows and "what is going on" glances at each other as they went. When they were all inside, Victoria immediately changed in a pair of sweatpants and a tank top and hoodie and flopped down on her bed. It was silent for a long moment. None of the girls were sure what to say. _Well this should be an interesting conversation. They probably have a hell of a lot of questions. And I don't have any answers. _Victoria thought to herself and sat up straight, meeting her friends' eyes.

"Alright, ask away." She finally said.

It was like a bomb exploded. Dominique was the first to blurt it out.

"What the bloody _fuck_ was that Victoria?"

Victoria's eyes widened. "Deep breaths Domi." She said. Dominique looked a little like she was going to implode. "Alright, alright." Victoria sighed. "I said it because I didn't want to disappoint Molly. I want her to have a good Christmas."

"Oh Victoria. You're in for some serious shit now."

Victoria got up and walked over to the door, opening it suddenly. Four guys tumbled in. She looked down on them, crossing her arms.

"Having fun there?" She asked sarcastically, raising an eyebrow.

"Oh yeah. That's how you get the good gossip girl!" Lorcan snapped is fingers in a very gay fashion.

She smirked. "Well you may as well come in." She stopped Lorcan at the door as the others walked past.

"Do me a favour? Just ask the damn girl out." She whispered and then sat back down on her bed, where the guys had all gathered.

"Scoot." She told James. "Or I'm sitting on you."

"Isn't that what girlfriends do?" He asked innocently.

"You were listening at the door, you know it's fake." Victoria glared at him.

"What if Grandma walks in?"

Victoria ran a hand through her hair and blew out through her pursed lips, resignedly sitting on James' lap. She looked incredibly uncomfortable. _Why did I say we were still going out?_

When it was midnight, and they knew for sure Molly was asleep, Victoria shoved James off her bed. "Thank Merlin." She muttered to herself.

"Whoa, take it easy."

"Take it easy?" Victoria demanded, keeping her voice quiet. She was practically spitting fire. "You weren't taking it easy with Casey Finnegan." She turned to her friends. "Give us a second guys?"

They filed out, casting worried looks at Victoria. She turned back around when the door shut. James had opened his mouth to speak.

"_No_."

"No? _No_? I didn't even get the chance to speak."

"You didn't need to."

"You're so cryptic."

"You're so _obnoxious_." She spit back.

"Did you really need to state the obvious?" James raised an eyebrow and smirked.

"Well since you're more brainless than a newborn Labradoodle, I thought I'd air it on the safe side." She snapped. "Now stay away from me."

He stepped closer. "Are you forgetting we're _dating_?" He asked mockingly.

"I'd _gladly _tell her that we broke up, _just_ so I never have to act decently towards you again." She hissed.

"Too bad you don't have the choice. Well, you did, until you made your choice. Rashly, I might add."

"You self-obsessed, egotistical, obnoxious, self-centered, full of yourself-" she was cut off as he leaned down and kissed her.

She started kissing him back, until the rational part of her made her shove him backward. "What the fuck?" She demanded quietly, her lips starting to swell.

"Sorry." He grinned, not sounding sorry at all.

"Get out."

"Toria-"

"_Get. Out._"

He did as she instructed. The girls took that as their cue to slip back in. Roxanne wiggled her eyebrows knowingly.

"Eavesdroppers." Victoria replied.

Roxanne just shrugged. "You love us." She paused. "And him."

"No I do not!" She retorted angrily, and little too fast for it to be genuine.

"Uh huh. Keep telling yourself that." Fallon fell down onto her bed. "We all know you've already forgiven him. Even if you don't."

"No I haven't."

"Victoria Quinn Gauvreau, you are the most stubborn person I know. If you hadn't forgiven him, he wouldn't have gotten close enough to kiss you." Dominique said flatly. "So give it up and act friendly again."

"Never. Going. To. Happen."

"I give it till the end of the week." Roxanne murmured to Fallon. "They'll be at least friends by then."

Luckily, Victoria didn't hear. Fallon just nodded in agreement.

**.&.**

The 29th of December came faster than they were expecting. The teenage Weasleys, plus Fallon, Teddy and Victoria, were all going into Ottery St. Catchpole for a fireworks display the next night, celebrating New Year's, and some of their last days together before the teenagers had to go back to school and were split up by grades.

The girls were sitting out by the frozen lake, all bundled up, talking and laughing about how excited they were about the waiting outing. Even Victoire and Rose were there, Lily was too young. The guys emerged from the comforting warmness of the Burrow, and piled down around them.

"Why hello." James flashed Victoria a charming smile.

Her stomach twisted and her insides melted, and she almost smiled in return, but then caught herself. "Hi."

"Grandma's watching." He muttered, smile still etched onto his face.

_God damnit. _She leaned in and pecked his mouth, going to pull away, but was stopped by James. They continued until they got hit with snow and shouts of "get a room!" occurred.

Victoria's lips were swollen, and the red in her cheeks was from more than the December wind. She ducked her head, like she always did when she was embarrassed. He smirked at her.

"She wasn't watching."

"Damn you James Potter!" She hissed, standing up and walking inside.

Victoria, Dominique, Fallon and Roxanne followed, shooting James _damn boy!_ grins. James was quite proud of himself. Until Fred ruined it by talking.

"She really doesn't like you." James' smile dropped, Fred's brightened. "Or so she pretends."

A smile broke out over his face, making his friends laugh, and chuck snowballs at him. He retaliated, and a full out snowball fight started.

"White flag! White flag!" Lorcan and Louis finally shouted. Fred had defected to James' side. "You two win." Louis conceded.

The girls had been watching and snickered. They had made hot chocolate for the guys, and handed them over when they came inside. Because Molly was in the room, Victoria kissed James' cheek, and then shivered playfully.

"You're cold babe." She joked.

"Yeah, but you're not." He winked at her.

She rolled her eyes and smiled. "Nice try."

"Yeah?" He looked hopeful, like a little boy, and she mentally cursed herself for falling for him again.

"Yup." She replied, and stole his beverage, sipping from it and wiggling her eyebrows at him again.

"Good. That's what I was going for."

She laughed, and it was genuine. The rest of the Burrow's residents slowly excused themselves, leaving the two alone. Not that they had noticed.

Victoria took the empty mug out of his hands as she hopped up on the counter, leaning backwards to drop it in the sink. "So are you excited for New Year's?"

"Depends."

"On?" Victoria prompted.

"Whether or not I can convince you to be my last/first kiss of 2017/2018."

She scrunched up her nose in thought. He thought it made her look adorable. She finally looked at him straight in the eyes. "Possibly." She paused. "If I decide to forgive you for cheating on me by then. We'll see."

His smile was as bright as the sun in the summer. She smiled. _How on earth do I stop myself from falling for him? God, please tell me. Because it's happening again._

**.&.**

Ten o'clock at night on December 30th, the girls were gathered in their room. Dominique had just finished doing Victoria's hair. It was mostly down, and straight, but the red strands were braided. It looked amazing, and she hugged Dominique in thanks.

Roxanne reappeared in their room. "The guys are downstairs. Victoire's on distraction-duty." She paused. "She's doing well."

"Good, because I have serious problem." Victoria said quietly, making them sit on Roxanne's bed with rapt attention.

Victoria drew in her breath, and let it out in a waterfall of nervous words that made her friends lean in closer, wondering what on earth she had said.

"_."_

"What was that?" Roxanne asked, honestly wondering.

"I said, I think that I might be falling for James again." Victoria whispered. "And he asked me to be his last/first kiss." She added, eyebrows knitting together as she bit her lip.

"Do it!" Fallon immediately exclaimed. "Sorry, foot-in-the-mouth disease." She added a moment later.

They all laughed. Victoria looked more confident. "I think I will.

**.&.**

She was going to follow through with her previous statement, until at 11:48 PM, December 30th, her heart broke for the second time in two months. James was kissing Delilah Chang, one of his many previous hook-ups. She staggered backwards, disappearing into the crowd, just as James pulled away for air.

_I let him in again._

She didn't notice anything until she banged into someone. They reached out and grabbed her around the waist before she hit the cold, snow-covered ground. That someone, was someone from Hogwarts. A very, very cute someone.

"Hey." He smiled at her.

"Hey. Thanks for, you know, catching me. Sorry about the run-in." She smiled shyly.

"No problem. I'm Bayden... Fournier."

"I'm Victoria. Gauvreau."

"Yeah, the one who's had a bit of trouble with posters." He smiled.

"Yeah. A bit." She deadpanned.

"Please, I don't believe that crap."

She smiled fully. "Well Bayden, it's been a pleasure to meet you."

"You say that as if you're leaving."

"Well the depends."

"On?"

She was aware of how similar this conversation was, to the one she'd had with James. "Do you want me to stay?"

"Oh yes." He had a gorgeous smile.

"Sounds good. What year are you?"

"Fifth. What year, Miss Gauvreau, are you?"

"Fourth."

"Lucky. Slughorn's already berating us on OWLs."

She chuckled. "It's alright, he's berating me, on "generally having no aptitude for Potions" even though I get O's in his class."

"You know what?"

"What?"

"I think his is the start of a beautiful friendship."

The countdown began.

"I'd have to say I agree."

There was silence for about forty seconds. He suddenly spoke.

"Care to seal it with a kiss on New Year's?"

"I think so." She agreed.

He leaned in and when they pulled away, it was 12:01 AM January 1st, 2018.

**A/N: I hoped you like it. I'm really sorry to say, I see this story coming to a close when this story hits around 20 chapters. It's a lot of fun to write, even with the suckish writer blocks.**


	13. Now I'm Not The Same

**A/N: Chapter 13... lucky? I should think so Also, this is dedicated to SaaamForLife, because she gave me an amazing review **_**"James you ignorant freaking leprechaun toe licker. Victoria deserves better. I want this new boy to be said 'better'"**_**. So thank you **

_Review Replies:_

_AshleyM15- Don't worry, the plot is far from over. There will be a lot more Victoria/James encounters before I'm finished. _

_lovehorses13- I tried. I tried. Hopefully this makes up for the time it took to publish._

_SaaamForLife- Oh my god, that review made my day. Thank you so much. I can't really reply to the last part without ruining some of the plot though. Just read and find out._

_Chapter Thirteen: Now I'm Not The Same_

Two weeks into January, Victoria was sitting under a tree, never mind that she was getting her butt soaked, and that it was windy, and snowing, making the grounds look like a shaken snow globe. Her big blue eyes were narrowed slightly, and she was reading A History of Magic, trying to find the one sentence she needed to finish her essay. She wasn't having very much luck. All around her, students were playing in the snow, and she'd love to be out there with them, if she could only finish the damn essay.

"Oi! Gauvreau!" She heard a familiar voice shout.

"What Fred?" She asked.

"Come play. We need you."

"I'll pass." She smirked. "I'm not getting involved with you four boys and snow."

"Fair enough." He grinned at her and turned away.

She shivered, realizing how cold it was. A blanket draped around her shoulders. She looked up to see who had put it there. Bayden was grinning down at her.

"Oh, hey." She smiled brightly in return. "Here to convince me to abandon my attempts at finishing homework?"

"No." He sat down beside her, shaggy blonde hair slightly covering his eyes. "But I can tell you where to find that answer."

"Oh?" She raised an eyebrow expectantly.

"Yup. Page 222." He said with mock exaggeration.

"I read that page at least fifty times!"

"Well read it again!"

She flipped to the page. In writing-that had been done by a wand-at the bottom the page read _will you be my girlfriend_?

She looked at him with a raised eyebrow. "Mm..." She pretended to consider it, and he shifted nervously. "I'm joking, yes I will." She kissed his cheek, much to the disappointment of James, who had seen it happen.

"But honestly, the answer is on page 212." He said, leaning back against the tree again.

Victoria flipped to the page and found it. "Thank Merlin!"

"Um... thank ME I should think." Bayden pretended to be offended.

"Right. Thank you Bayden." She kissed his cheek again.

"Well, now that you're done, I think we'd better get some food in you, before I get your many friends after me, frantic because you've been underfed."

She laughed. "How had we never met before New Year's?"

"You were never in the common room when I was." He said simply.

"Well then I'll have to thank Fate when I get the chance." She joked, taking his hand and letting him haul her up.

"Somehow I think Fate's a little busy." He said wryly. "But just in case you want to know, James is coming over here."

"Joy of joys." She muttered.

James was in fact, walking over, cheeks flushed from the wind. "Victoria... Fournier." He smiled at her, and was polite with Bayden, the two boys didn't really know each other. "Quidditch practise in two hours. Alexe wanted me to tell you."

"Uh huh." Victoria acknowledged him with a nod. "Is that all?"

"Yes." He sounded like it wasn't.

"Alright. I'll see you then." She said, sounding friendlier than she had in the two weeks previous.

"Bye." Bayden and James spoke at the same time.

**.&.**

Victoria was wearing yoga pants and a Gryffindor-red hoodie when she stood on the Quidditch pitch. She was waiting with Fred, Roxanne and James, they were early.

Carina, Alexe and Camille showed up after awhile of awkward silence from the four of them. Alexe summoned them in closer.

"Alright, we've got our first post-break game coming up, and if I may say so, we're going to kick ass. But we do still need to practise."

There was an enthusiastic response.

**.&.**

"Miss Gauvreau, could you tell me what the Goblin War's purpose was?" Professor Binns asked, raising a mostly-transparent eyebrow.

Her head shot up. "No?" She said, meeting his eyes.

"How is it that you are getting O's in my class?"

"You're the one marking my work Professor." She replied.

The class snickered. He looked disapproving, but moved on. A note landed on her desk.

**Smooth Toria.**

_Shut it Potter._

**No really.**

_Oh. Thanks?_

**No problem.**

She didn't answer after that, leaning back in her seat, and trying to hide the confusion. James had barely spoken to her since New Year's. Of course, she had sort of been avoiding him until recently.

**.&.**

Her feet made no noise as she crossed through the common room. It helped that they were just in socks, and that she was walking on carpet. Heading up the stairs opposite, she banged on the door.

"What are you doing here?" Fred asked, raising an eyebrow.

"I need to talk to James."

"Alright, I'll get him."

James appeared, looking slightly ruffled. "Yes?" He asked.

"I don't want you messing with her and Bayden got it?"

"Got it Roxy." James said half-smirking. "Is that all?"

"Yeah, I think so?" Roxanne looked confused.

"Oh. Well Lorcan she's leaving, talk to her now." James said, turning is head back to the dormitory.

Roxanne raised an eyebrow as Lorcan appeared, running a hand through his hair nervously. She immediately felt self-conscious, but in her opinion, she did a good job of hiding it.

"What's up?" She asked, mentally cursing herself for her voice cracking slightly.

"I was wondering," he shifted his weight, "if you want to go to Hogsmeade with me next weekend?"

Roxanne slowly smiled. "I'd love to."

Lorcan grinned, and her stomach fluttered. "Great."

**.&.**

Victoria squealed with delight, flipping over onto her stomach. "Seriously? He finally asked you out?"

"Yeah." Roxanne confirmed. "Wait! Finally?"

The other girls just laughed.

**.&.**

_Students of Hogwarts,  
>I'm sure 90% of you know who Victoria Quinn Gauvreau is. Even the ickle firsties. Or at least you thought you did. Truth is, she's nothing but a liar, and if you let her play you all any longer, she'll never stop. You probably won't believe me without proof. Alright here goes; all those pranks Fred and James get "caught" for? That's Victoria. She's a heartless, cruel, slutty bitch, and she needs to be stopped. This is for your own protection.<br>Love F.C and C.D_

Victoria couldn't believe it. Just when things were at a shaky peace, someone had to bulldoze through and cause drama _again_.


	14. Defences

**A/N: I started working on this right after I posted chapter 13. Literally. I hope you all like it.**

_**Review Replies **_

_SaaamForLife- I really hope you like this one as much as the rest of them. Thanks for reviewing. You make me laugh. :D If you don't know who they are, just read below _

_Fredandgeorgeweasleywife101- well I tried. Hopefully this was soon enough for you?_

_Chapter Fourteen: Defences_

Collapsing in the common room, Victoria had only been there a moment before the whispering started. She groaned to herself, managing to keep it muffled, and rolled her eyes, mentally slapping them all. Except the first-years, they didn't know any better.

She'd been having the worst day. It had started out alright when she woke up, they hadn't flipped her out of her bed that morning... although that was probably because they pitied her for the whole letter thing. _Who couldn't figure out it was Cassie and Delilah?_ She had gone down to eat... among whispers of course. After about fifteen minutes, she had gotten up and left. Too bad she couldn't do that for her classes, which all went the same way. It was time to get out of the castle for sure. And she had Quidditch practise anyways.

On her way across the common room, she ran into Bayden. They hugged hello, and then she waited nervously for him to say something. He finally seemed to figure out how to voice his thoughts.

"You realize they're only talking about it because it's gossip right?" He asked, scanning her upset face.

"Yeah, but it just proves that none of them were true friends to me, and it's my judgement that's worrying me."

"You're going to come out of this gracefully. You always do."

"I don't know Bayden. But I do know I have to get to practise." She managed a smile.

He just let her step aside, looking worried, and Victoria slipped up the stairs, changing into sweat pants, a tank top and a hoodie, and grabbing her broom before heading off to the pitch, welcoming the distraction.

Then she saw... _it_.

The team was already there, which in itself was a surprise, because usually even Alexe was late, and they looked like they'd been having a meeting. James, Roxanne and Fred looked apologetic, Alexe, Carina and Camille just looked disappointed.

"What?" She demanded warily.

"Um.. Toria, the team had a talk." Alexe began uncomfortably. "And we decided, that with all the... drama... going on, it's really not best if we keep you playing for Gryffindor."

Victoria's broom dropped out of her hand, thudding against the frozen ground. "You can't be serious?" She scanned Alexe's face.

To her credit, Alexe did look sorry, but not enough to not care about the appearance of her team. Victoria ran a hand over her head, pushing her bangs back off of her face.

"Fine." She said flatly. "But you realize there's a game tomorrow, and you'll be playing with no Seeker, right?"

"Well, we were hoping you'd play tomorrow... and then, you know... stop?" Carina said weakly.

"I'm not a freaking pushover Carina! I'm not going to jump on a broom and play a game for you when you're kicking me off the team because _you're afraid of how it makes you look_. That's not what Quidditch is. At least that's not what it _used_ to be. I thought you would all know that." She said, shooting an angry look at Roxanne, who looked close to tears.

Victoria knew she was being overly mean, but she didn't care. She wasn't about to let them see they hurt her. Defensive procedures and all.

"Toria..." Roxanne started.

"Did you vote against me Roxanne?"

The redhead shook her head, looking at her best friend with an expression Victoria was already familiar with over the last day. Pity.

"Good. Fred?"

He shook his head.

"James?"

"No." James said, shooting Carina, Camille and Alexe an angry look. "But captain gets an extra vote in a tie."

"Good."

She turned around and walked away, leaving her broom behind. After all, she didn't have a use for it anymore.

**.&.**

Victoria was curled up in a sitting version of the fetal position, hugging her favourite purple pillow and silently crying, while Fallon and Dominique tried to comfort her.

"I can't believe they would just kick you off the team like that." Fallon muttered. "I'm going to kill them all."

"They're already going to lose. They don't stand a chance against Slytherin with no Seeker. And Toria's the best flyer Gryffindor's seen since Uncle Harry." Dominique replied quietly.

Victoria sat up straight, making Fallon jump in surprise. "We're going to the game." She announced. "And we're going to watch them get annihilated and I am going to get very guilty happiness over the fact that Alexe will regret letting me go."

"Sounds like a plan." Roxanne's voice came from the doorway.

Victoria turned, looking confused. Roxanne half-smiled. "Freddie, James and I quit. They're playing kind of short. Which unfortunately means they have to forfeit. Sorry about cancelling your little show."

Victoria hugged her tightly. "Thank-you!"

"You're my best friend Victoria. I don't care what some stupid letter says."

"GUYS!" Fred shouted from the stairs. "You'll want to see this!"

They exchanged confused looks, and tumbled off Victoria's bed, shoving each other towards the doors in a huddle, and almost falling down the stairs in their rush. In large, fiery letters, there was another note.

_Poor little Victoria. Off the Quidditch team with nothing left. Maybe you just drop out of school. No one wants you here. Notice how the teachers haven't done anything? There's a reason. They don't want you here anymore than we do. Thanks for ruining Gryffindor's chances for the Quidditch Cup. It's your fault for being a bitch. Mommy and Daddy sure didn't MEAN to make you that conniving. Well, your parents barely raised you, since they're always working. Is that why you have to mooch off the Weasleys/Potters? What a freaking pity. Seriously though? __**Switch schools**__. We don't want you here.  
>FC, CD<em>

Victoria stared at the note, eyes wide, and then Bayden's arms wrapped around her, whispering comforting things in her ear until she relaxed. He was so great to her, but she knew that more and more of the students at Hogwarts would be turning against her.


	15. The End

Okay, I know this is really, really bad of me, but no one's reviewing so as far as I know this story isn't liked, and frankly I don't like it much myself, so Written in the Stars is officially dead. I just want to thank those who DID review and I promise the story I'm starting as of RIGHT NOW will be SO much better and I solemnly swear on all things Harry Potter (and gymnastics) that I won't ditch that story.  
>I love you guys<br>**CloseToFlying**


	16. Author's Note 2

**A/N: you guys have harrypotter554 and Hedwig'sAngel22 to thank for me continuing, because they showed me that people do like the story. So as of right now I WILL finish it. The next chapter will be up soon.**


	17. All Forgiven

**[Enter Post Title Here]**

**A/N: You guys literally made my day so I hope you guys like this chapter, and I officially am not giving up on it. Soooo enjoy **

_Chapter 15: All Forgiven_

Victoria sank down on her bed after another long day of hiding out in the library, trying to avoid the stares and whispers, even though everyone knew what they would be talking about, and had finally given up on trying to finish her Transfiguration homework. She had no idea how the teachers were still in the dark about what was going on, but Victoria figured that either they didn't know, or they didn't care, and the only thing keeping her sane when she was alone like this was hoping that McGonagall or Professor Flitwick would figure it out and it would be over.

Then she sat up straight. _Why the hell am I taking this lying down? I'm not usually like this._ She mused. Her thoughts were disrupted by a voice shouting her name from the common room. It was Bayden.

She appeared in the common room to see everyone in Gryffindor gathered, aside from her friends, Cassie and Alexe, Camille and Carina, who she wasn't speaking to anyways.

"What's going on?" She looked at Bayden for help, her eyes questioning.

Kiara Davis, a pretty blonde 4th year, stepped forwards. "Toria, we want to say sorry." She said boldly, when no one else seemed willing to speak first. That was the ice breaker, and then a seventh year named Charlotte took over.

"We weren't acting like friends, and we shouldn't listen to any rumours from petty girls who are jealous that people like you, and we should never have listened."

Victoria stared at them silently for a long moment, while everyone shifted nervously. "I accept your apology, and thanks guys." She broke out into a smile.

After a mass-hug that everyone would have been ashamed to do anywhere else, everyone looked at Victoria with rapt attention. Bryn, one of Victoria's friends from before they even went to Hogwarts, spoke up.

"So how are we going to get them back?" She asked eagerly, knowing Victoria's aptitude for revenge.

"We're not." Victoria said simply. "Well," she continued, "not in _so_ many words."

**.&.**

Victoria stood on the Astronomy Tower, watching as Fallon winked at her and "accidentally" dumped the owl droppings over Cassie and Delilah's heads. Immature? Absolutely. Humorous? Hysterical. Especially as the two girls screamed bloody murder and spun around in circles, arms and legs flailing as they panicked at what had hit them. Fallon as laughing, tears running down her face from the effort to keep breathing. Delilah looked up and spotted her, Cassie following her gaze. Fallon immediately stopped laughing, a solemn, slightly mocking, expression on her face.

"So sorry! I should really look next time, but everyone knows better than to walk under the Owlery window." She called down to them.

They huffed and scrambled into the castle, amid the scattered laughter from other students at their dishevelled, unsanitary appearances.

Victoria joined Fallon in the Owlery fifteen minutes later. "Let me count the ways I love you!"

"It would take you until summer Hun, don't bother." Fallon joked.

Victoria laughed, and Fallon hid her happiness over the fact that she _was laughing again_.

They headed back down the stairs to the Great Hall for lunch.

**.&.**

After lunch, Victoria, Fallon and Roxanne were heading to the library when they were approached by Cassie and Delilah, who looked much more cleanly, and very contrite. Victoria raised an eyebrow.

"Can I help you?" She questioned dubiously.

"Actually yes." Delilah said, for once lacking any attitude. "We want to apologize."

"Oh?"

"Yeah, for being so unforgivably mean to you, just because we were upset that James liked you. And now you're with Bayden, and it turns out that James still loves you more than I think even he knows. And I'm sorry about Quidditch, and I really hope that someday you can forgive us." Delilah said.

Cassie took over. "And I want to apologize for kissing him, which was about the worst thing I possibly could have done, especially when you've never been mean to me, and I'm really sorry." She bit her bottom lip.

Victoria looked doubtful. She was about to speak, but Delilah stopped her.

"Look, don't answer now, just be in the Gryffindor common room at eight." She said quietly.

Victoria hesitated, and then nodded. "I can do that."

When the two girls walked away, Roxanne slapped Victoria's arm. "What are you thinking? They're obviously faking it!"

Fallon rolled her eyes. "Please Roxi, they're not faking. But since you won't believe them, you me and Dom will go down first, and if nothing happens than Toria can come down." She said calmly.

Roxanne reluctantly agreed, and they went to find Dominique, who was already in the library when they arrived.

**.&.**

At 7:59 that night, Roxanne, Dominique and Fallon went down to the common room. They waited for a moment, chatting with the guys about what they thought would happen, until the common room go brighter, prompting the girls to turn.

"Victoria! You'll want to see this!" Roxanne shouted.

Victoria appeared at the top of the stairs, and headed down them until she had joined them, jaw-dropped, staring at the letter that hovered in the air.

_DEAR EVERYONE AT HOGWARTS;_

_We want to apologize sincerely to Victoria Quinn Gauvreau, because we were being petty, jealous idiots who wanted her to suffer because of mistakes that WE made. And that's not fair. So we want everyone to know how sorry we are, and how wrong it was to do what we did, and we hope Victoria will forgive us.  
>~Cassie Finnegan and Delilah Chang<em>

Victoria was impressed.

McGonagall burst into the room. "Miss Gauvreau, my office **now**." She barked.

Victoria shot her friends a wide-eyed look, and followed slowly.

**(I was so tempted to just stop here, but I won't.)**

**.&.**

"Victoria Gauvreau why didn't you inform me of this sooner?" The elderly witch demanded.

"I wanted to deal with it on my own." Victoria said slowly.

"That is no excuse for letting them get away with this. They'll be expelled immediate-"

"No." Victoria interrupted. "Professor it's been forgiven. I'd rather just move on." She said calmly. "May I go back to the common room? I have a Muggle Studies test in the morning."

"Yes, yes, you can go." McGonagall wasn't happy.

**A/N: Thanks EVERYONE for reviewing, I got more review on my author's note last time than any other chapter I've written :p.**


	18. A Divine Conspiracy

**A/N: Heyyyy guys I love you all! You're beautiful *insert happy tears here* seriously, I love you guys, you're amazing and I'm so glad that you stuck with me when I was thinking about ending it so here is a fabulously long chapter for you all As a heads up, this skips awhile through time, so don't be shocked.**

**P.S. it took forever and I was on vacation for two weeks and now I'm still trying to adjust time-wise... so I hope you still like me!**

**P.P.S. the story will probably be over next chapter... we'll see if you guys want a sequel...**

_Review Replies:_

_harrypotter554: thank you! I'm glad you like it that much And the James/Toria is FAR from being over pinkie swear ;)_

_animalfreak13: Hope you like this one too _

_Chapter 16: A Divine Conspiracy_

Spring was definitely here, and Victoria was thrilled. She'd missed the birds and the sun and the WARM wind, as opposed to the kind that made you want to hide inside until August. So sufficed to say, her Tuesday morning was off to a brilliant start.

"Victoria!" Roxanne chirped as she shook the girl by the shoulders. "Breakfast time!" She paused. "Or did you forget?"

"Like I'd forget about food." Victoria chuckled.

"Of course, how could I be so stupid?" Roxanne rolled her eyes. "Seriously though, chop, chop there's BACON!"

Victoria eyed her friend. Apparently Roxanne was pretty happy about spring too. It was late in coming, already being halfway through April already.

She followed Roxanne down the stairs to the common room, said hello to various people with a smile that was unusual in the morning.

"Someone's cheerful today."

"It's the first warm, dry, day we've had in ages." Victoria shrugged. "I'm sure I'll be a dreadful, cranky bitch again tomorrow."

Fred wrapped an arm around her shoulder. "Can't wait!" He said with fake enthusiasm.

Victoria laughed. "Let's go eat."

Bayden joined them a moment later, and took Victoria's hand, kissing her briefly. She grinned at him.

"Morning."

"Someone's awfully cheerful this morning." Bayden commented, raising an eyebrow.

Lorcan chuckled. "Fred just said that."

Louis was already by the portrait, rubbing his belly. "Can we go now?"

Victoria stuck out her tongue. "I forgot we can't socialize when Louis' hungry." She shot back.

Louis nodded. "Good, you remember, let's GO." He said firmly.

Victoria rolled her eyes and they all headed down to the Great Hall. Louis was three feet ahead the entire time.

**.&.**

"Victoria!" A voice behind her shouted as she was on her way to class. Victoria turned. It was Alexe, who looked worried, nervous, confused and guilty.

"What's up?" Victoria asked.

"Uh, I really wanted to apologize, you know, because I was a total bitch to you before when there was the whole thing going on, and I shouldn't have let it get in the way with Quidditch because you're the best Seeker I've ever seen and we really need you because Chloe is not up to par and the finals are coming up and I'm reallyreallyreallyreallysorry!"

Victoria stared at her, a smile slowly creeping onto her face. "You're forgiven." She said slowly.

Alexe squealed and grabbed her in a hug. "Thank you so much! We'll win for sure now!"

Victoria laughed. "Is that all you want me for?" She asked playfully.

"Of course not! You're a really good person, and I shouldn't have done what I did. I know Camille and Carina are really sorry too." She hastily backpedalled.

"I'm joking Al, when's practice?"

"Five." Alexe replied. "So eat early."

"Will do Captain!" Victoria saluted. "But I gotta go before Professor Transparent-Body actually notices I'm gone."

"Alright, see you later."

**.&.**

**Why so happy Little Red?**

_Alexe asked me to rejoin the Quidditch team. _

She tossed it back at James, pretending to copy notes down about the Troll Wars. She couldn't believe they weren't done with that yet. Apparently trolls were violent.

"And so that ended the first Troll War. Let's begin on the second..." droned on Professor Binns.

Victoria groaned. "Will this class never end?" She muttered.

"No." She looked up abruptly.

Of course, Professor Binns had taken that moment to tune into his class and heard her. Just her luck. Victoria sat back in her seat and gave her best smartass smile.

"Actually professor it will at some point because I have DADA next." She said sweetly. "So I think you're wrong."

He glared at her as much as a ghost possibly could. "Detention."

"Yeah, yeah, that's news." Victoria shrugged. "Tomorrow, say four-ish?" She asked, flipping through a pretend day planner.

"Today. Three-thirty. One hour. Scrubbing the floor. With a toothbrush."

"That's cruel and not unusual punishment sir." Victoria deadpanned, looking resigned. "Can you at least bring me food?"

"I suppose, anything to end this conversation." Binns huffed.

"Great." The bell rang.

Roxanne shot Victoria a grateful look as they walked out of class. "Thank god. I could hug you right now for distracting him, but I don't do hugs."

"No you just do Lorcan." Victoria joked.

Roxanne turned red. "What?"

"Joking R." Victoria replied.

Roxanne hit her shoulder, making Victoria stumble a little bit. "Don't joke."

"I'm sorry." Victoria fake-pouted. "I didn't know you were touchy about your relationship."

"It's not a relationship!" Roxanne protested.

"Right, it's a flirtationship because neither of you will make the first move." Victoria announced. "So, since you're stubborn as a little mule, I'll have to talk to Lorcan."

"Don't you dare Victoria." Roxanne said flatly.

"Ha! Too late!" Victoria took off down the hall, cackling.

Roxanne chased after her. "Victoria don't you dare tell-" She cut off as she realized everyone was there. "Uh, hey guys." She said, waving awkwardly.

"What are we not telling?" Lorcan asked innocently.

Victoria winked at Roxanne. "She wants me to keep it a surprise. Sorry." She shrugged and practically skipped into class. Roxanne shot Fallon a slightly annoyed, amused look and followed Victoria into the classroom.

**.&.**

"You have no idea how great it feels to be on a broom." Victoria shouted to Roxanne as she looped through the air at top speed, heading for the goalposts, before swooping down and skimming a few feet above the ground.

"Ready Toria?" Alexe shouted.

"Ready!" Victoria replied.

Alexe let the Snitch go, and Victoria waited a moment before shooting after it, letting her ponytail whip around as she shot upwards.

**A/N: Next chapter will be super long as it's ending. Promise!**


	19. It's The Girl You Let Get Away

**A/N: Okay this is it. The. Last. Chapter. Of. Written. In. The. Stars. I think I might cry. Seriously it has been AMAZAYN writing this you're all phenomaniall... sorry I'm listening to One Direction and country, it's making me all mushy. Anyways enjoy, I love you all. I'm sorry, this ended up being way shorter than I'd hoped. **

**Thank you to:**

_**SilenceIsComplete, alicecullenisrealinmyworld, animalfreak13, harrypotter554, angel2u, NobodyLovesAMisfit, SaamForLife, fredandgeorgeweasleywife101, **_**( nice! ) **_**PotionGirl1992, Hedwig'sAngel122, .Emmazing, lovehorses13, AshleyM15, MusicIsMYDrug1763, crystalclearxo, Rockena6, ice queen, MIAMIAMIAMAI,**____**ciccia96, AddictedToHPForever, HPlover243, lightbabe, lexi427, rosie weasly and MaryMoo123, **_

**Wow you should have seen all the "errors" in spelling! Thank you all I love, you, you were great reviewers, I couldn't have asked for better ones, once again I LOVE YOU, and now please enjoy the final chapter of Written In The Stars.**

_It's The Girl You Let Get Away _

"I'd like you all to give a warm welcome, returning the pitch, and I'm sure even the Slytherins are glad... Victoria Gauvreau!"

Victoria shot out after the rest of her team, circling around the pitch and coming to a halt, hovering above the other players across from the Slytherin seeker, waiting for the whistle. Aaron glared at her and that's when she knew for sure the game was going to be a dirty one.

Madam Hooch blew the whistle and the Snitch was released, flittering in front of both of their faces before shooting away. Victoria tried to keep her eyes on it. She knew she had to wait until Gryffindor was 50 points ahead before she could catch it, and all the while she had to make sure Aaron _didn't_ catch it.

Well this should be interesting.

She spiralled up into the air, twice having to dodge a Bludger. They were obviously aiming at her, and Fred had been sent to basically guard her, which made it difficult to see anything. She finally wheeled around to face him quickly.

"Fred get lost. I can handle the Bludgers just get out of my way so I can stop Aaron!" She said in exasperation.

Fred reluctantly backed up, but kept a close eye on her. Victoria did a pretty decent job of dodging them, but then was rammed into by Keely, someone she was sort of friends with. Keely shot her an apologetic look, which Victoria waved off, understanding the seriousness of the game. Keely shot her a smile and soared away.

**.&.**

They were finally at fifty, and then sixty, and then Carina went down. So now they were short a player. Victoria had to end this fast. Aaron was busy laughing at their fantastic luck, and didn't notice the Snitch behind him. Victoria did.

She ducked into a dive, bluffing that she'd seen it, and he followed. She started upwards again, going upside down like she was on a roller coaster, which was always a risk going so quickly, and snatched it out of the air, just before it fluttered away again, holding it tightly. Aaron slammed his broom in frustration.

"Gauvreau has caught the Snitch! GRYFFINDOR WINS!" Aaron and Kent slammed into her from behind and she flipped off her broom, tumbling towards the ground faster than anyone could catch her.

She was about 50 feet up, and managed to land on her arm, like the pro she was, and rolled her eyes, annoyed, before scrambling to her feet, and going to pick up her broom, only to realize she couldn't move her arm. Everyone was silent, wondering what was wrong.

"Um... Alexe?" Victoria asked weakly, looking down at her arm which was pretty much bent in half and showing some bone.

Victoria looked away quickly and Madam Hooch, followed by Madam Pomfrey hurried over. Madam Pomfrey tutted.

Madam Hooch disappeared to yell at the Slytherin team probably, and Victoria was led away to the infirmary.

**.&.**

"So when do you get out?" Dominique asked, flopping down at the end of Victoria's hospital bed carelessly.

"Midnight." Victoria grumbled. "But since there's no exams until Friday, you're allowed to stay with me until then. And the guys."

"And Baaayden?" Fallon teased.

"And Bayden." Victoria admitted, laughingly.

"Ohhhhh! You loooove him!" Roxanne danced around for a moment before sitting down too."

"Can I tell you guys something?"

"Anything Toria, you know that." Dominique answered for all of them, eliciting nods of agreement."

"You can't tell ANYONE, not even the guys... not even your pets right now. Okay?" Victoria asked.

"Got it!" Roxanne saluted, before becoming serious again.

"Alright... Bayden and I, we aren't really all that serious."

"What do you mean?" Fallon asked.

"Well, I mean I like him, and we're obviously dating, but it's not one of those forever feelings you can get you know?" Victoria asked, biting her lip.

"Like with James?" Roxanne probed.

Victoria shrugged noncommittally, and the girls were silent for a long moment. Fallon eloquently brought up a new subject.

"Guess what my new favourite animal is!" She announced.

"What?" Dominique's brow furrowed.

"The mini-elephants we saw in the Muggle movie... Journey 2 I think?" Fallon said.

Victoria nodded. "They were SO CUTE!" She said so over-the-top-sarcastically that they all burst into laughter.

The guys strolled in. "What's so funny?"

"Nothing much." Roxanne replied, being the only one calm enough to respond. "What's up?" She was purposely avoiding Lorcan's eyes, and he looked slightly confused.

"Nothing much." Louis answered.

There was a long awkward silence. Dominique looked at Victoria in a _you know what to do_ way. Victoria smirked.

"Lorcan?"

"Yeah?" He raised an eyebrow.

"Ask Roxanne out already would you?" She deadpanned.

"VICTORIA!" Roxanne exclaimed, going slightly pink, and looking down.

"Um.. R, can I talk to you... alone?" Lorcan asked, kind of shyly.

Roxanne managed to nod, following him out. Victoria grinned.

"My work here is done." She said proudly.

They all laughed.

**.&.**

"So where is Lorcan taking you and do I need to threaten him?" Victoria asked, gingerly moving her arm as she tested it out.

Roxanne laughed. "To Honeydukes and then a movie, and no threats are required Toria, I can handle him myself if something happens."

Victoria hugged her friend and stepped back, surveying her outfit. "I don't doubt that for a second. And you look incredible. I like your necklace."

"I like your face." Roxanne teased in return, and smiled before leaving the girls dormitory, and Victoria, Fallon and Dominique, behind.

"They grow up so fast." Dominique fake-sniffled.

"That's a depressing thought. I need ice cream." Fallon agreed.

Victoria rolled her eyes at the two of them. "The immaturity of you two is astounding." She muttered. "Let's go get ice cream then." She herded them out of the room.

**.&.**

"Miss Victoria, Winky is here to assist you!" Winky squeaked, appearing in front of them. "Mint ice cream?"

"And orange sherbet please." Victoria requested.

"Where is Miss Roxanne?"

"She's on a date!" Fallon crowed, doing a celebratory dance on Roxanne's behalf. Winky smiled.

"With Mr Lorcan?"

Dominique burst out laughing, nodding her head. "Even house-elves knew they liked each other!"

That set the two other girls off too. Winky looked at them strangely and then disappeared off to get ice cream. The girls found seats by the fireplace, which when it was warm, had cold fire to keep them cool, and waited patiently for it.

"I wonder what Roxanne and Lorcan are doing?" Fallon wondered out loud as the ice cream arrived.

"I dunno, I'm wondering that myself." Victoria murmured between quick mouthfuls.

"Let's go see!" Dominique suggested.

"I don't think so, Roxanne would hate us if she found out." Fallon played the devil's advocate.

"Then she won't find out." Victoria's eyes sparkled. "Which means the guys? So. Not. Coming."

The girls chuckled. "Yeah, let's go."

They brought their dishes to the house-elves on dish-washing duty, and left the kitchens with a lot of thank-you's on both their part, and the house-elves'.

**.&.**

Victoria led the way out of the castle, and confidently walked towards the gates, like she was just out for a stroll with her best friends. They didn't have any trouble getting to Hogsmeade. The real problem was hiding once they were in Hogsmeade, which was proving to be difficult, as Roxanne and Lorcan were already suspicious that the girls and guys would follow them. Victoria ducked down in the middle of a crowd as Roxanne and Lorcan passed by, waiting until they were a safe distance away, before rejoining Dominique and Fallon.

They suppressed giggles and kept moving. Roxanne and Lorcan were obviously enjoying themselves, as they were holding hands. They disappeared into the cinema, and the girls moved to follow them, waiting a moment.

They almost lost the couple until Fallon hit them on the arm and pointed at theatre 2, where Roxanne and Lorcan were heading into.

The girls followed, not paying attention to the movie. They slid into their seats, and sat there as the commercials played.

"Duck." Dominique hissed, and they slid down their seats as Roxanne looked backwards. When they deemed it safe to sit up straight again, the movie was starting.

"We should've brought popcorn." Victoria grumbled. "What use is a movie without popcorn?"

Dominique and Fallon suppressed their giggles. "You'll survive for one movie." Dominique whispered back.

"We should get out of here before they see us. Now that we know the date is going well." Fallon finally spoke.

"Mhm... holy flipping Merlin's beard!" Victoria breathed.

Roxanne and Lorcan were kissing. The three girls' eyes widened and they exchanged giddy glances, before sliding out of the theatre indiscreetly while their friends were occupied.

**.&.**

"SO?" Victoria shouted as Roxanne entered the room. "How'd the date go?"

Roxanne stared at her. "You weren't watching the whole thing?" She asked suspiciously.

"We were totally watching the whole thing, but we want your point of view." Fallon said blithely. "So spill it Ginger." She joked.

"Well... it was incredible." Roxanne was practically floating. "He's amazing."

"!" The girls cooed in unison, giggling and throwing pillows at Roxanne who went pink as she flopped down onto her bed.

"You three are ridiculous you know that right?" She asked.

"Oh please, I'm a delight." Victoria raised an eyebrow. "And you wouldn't have us any other way." She added.

Fallon and Dominique nodded, and started a game of Hacky Sack. Victoria joined in, followed closely by Roxanne. The enchanted Hacky Sack was more like an easier to catch Snitch, so when Victoria tossed it t Fallon it hit the girl on the head and shot out the doorway.

Fallon stuck out her tongue at Victoria. "You get it, you threw it."

Victoria huffed. "Fine." She muttered, bouncing down the stairs into the common room, chasing after the smiley-faced Hacky Sack.

She finally jumped on a couch and caught it, disturbing some first-years who were valiantly trying to do their homework. They glared at her.

Victoria shot them a sheepish smile. "You should really no better than to try and study in here." She told them mock-sternly.

They conceded this, and Victoria turned to disappear up the stairs when Bayden appeared. "Hey, Toria!" He called across the common room.

"Hey Bayden." She replied.

"Walk with me?"

She nodded. "Let me just tell the girls okay?" He nodded and she went to tell her friends, who shot her curious looks, but shrugged in reply.

Victoria and Bayden set out for the lake.

**.&.**

"So what's up?" Victoria asked, as they threw stones into the lake, laughing as the Giant Squid threw them back at them, like a game of fetch.

"I'm transferring schools, I'm going to Durmstrang." Bayden said bluntly. "And we both know that this wasn't serious enough for us to try a long-distance type of relationship."

Victoria nodded her agreement. "And I think we both know that you have an eye out for Kennedy anyways." She nudged his shoulder. "So maybe you should try long-distance with her." She added more seriously. "She's definitely into you, and she's a Ravenclaw, so she's smart enough to figure out that you mean it."

"You're incredibly smart you know that Toria?" Bayden asked, shooting her a grin. "And we both know that you're still hung up on James."

"What? No!" Victoria tried to cover.

"Mhm. Sure. You two will end up together."

She kissed his cheek. "We'll see Bay, don't forget to write me, we'll be best friends." She winked at him, and stood. "You're a terrific friend." She said seriously.

**.&.**

The much anticipated last day of school had arrived. That meant saying goodbye to the castle for three months, and saying goodbye to most of the seventh years for good. Like Victoire. To James Potter, it meant saying goodbye to his home, and to his favourite place in the world, the Quidditch pitch.

Hey Potter!" Fred shouted.

James stopped, waiting for him. Fred caught up quickly.

"Two days ago Victoria and Bayden broke up." Fred announced.

"How do you know?" James asked, squinting slightly in the sun.

"Victoria told Fallon, Dominique and Roxanne, and Roxanne told Lorcan and Lorcan told me to tell you." Fred recited.

"Mm. She doesn't seem to upset about that." James mused.

"Because they were pretty much just friends. Roxanne told Lorcan that she still likes you." Fred clapped his shoulder. "Go get your girl man." Fred grinned, his hair practically blinding in the early June sun.

"Maybe I will." James replied, and the two boys split up.

**.&.**

"Girls, make sure you have everything." Dominique reminded in a motherly tone.

"We have everything." Victoria said in exasperation. "And even if we don't, we'll be back in three months!"

"Still." Dominique mumbled, but she was smiling.

"I'm going down to the Quidditch pitch, to you know, say goodbye." Victoria said, sliding off of her bed to her feet.

"Alright, we'll see you at the carriages." Fallon waved her off.

**.&.**

"I'm really going to miss this place." Victoria muttered to herself.

"Me too." A familiar voice cut in.

She looked up, startled, to see James grinning at her.

They hadn't really talked in awhile, both keeping their distance for the same reason, even though the other didn't know it.

"C'mon Little Red, where did those Seeker reflexes go? This summer will be a breeze for the other team if you're not on your game." He teased.

She laughed, sitting down on the bleachers across the aisle from him, turning to face him. There was a slightly awkward silence for a moment.

"So I hear you and Bayden are done." James said, his joking smile gone.

Victoria shrugged. "I'm not broken up over it, we're definitely better as friends." She replied casually, the wind tossing her ponytail.

"I also hear you're into fifth years as a rule." James continued.

"Oh?" Victoria didn't respond past that.

"Well Little Red, guess what." James announced, a sly grin creeping across is face.

"What?"

"I'm a fifth year."

_**The End**_

**A/N: Sequel? Review me your answers. If there is one, it probably won't be started right away, I'd like to write some other fanfics first.**


End file.
